En las sombras de mi corazón
by deea93
Summary: Ren y Kyoko tienen una relación bastante seria que pasará si un desafortunado accidente ocurre?su amor será tan fuerte como para persistir ante los diferentes juegos que el destino les prepara?LOS PERSONAJES DE SKIP BEAT NO ME PERTENECEN solo las locuras que les sucederá durante esta y otras historias que realice. una historia RenxKyoko!
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko es una de las actrices más conocidas en todo Japón ahora con veinte años está en una relación bastante seria con uno de los hombre más deseados de todo Japón el cual le pidió matrimonio después de dos años de noviazgo, viven juntos desde hace medio año, os preguntareis quien de los tantos hombre guapos de Japón es el afortunado, pues os diré que nada más y nada menos que Tsuruga Ren que después de su película _**The Tragic Maker**_ ya no pudo esconder más sus sentimientos por su amada kohai, la cual después de varios meses de estar en varias asambleas con sus pequeños demonios decidieron que lo que sentía por Ren era amor.

Eran las diez de la noche, Kyoko estaba esperando a Ren para ir a casa, nadie excepto Kotonami Kanae sabían de su situación, la verdad es que hace como un año Kanae les pillo besándose en el cuarto LoveMe, y claro ellos tuvieron que contarle la verdad y pedirle que no le se lo dijera a nadie ya que ellos querían un noviazgo sin fisgones. Kyoko se levantó de su asiento al divisar a Ren y a su manager.

-Buenas noches Kyoko-chan-saludó felizmente el manager, después miró al actor a su cargo el cual tenía una sonrisa que iluminaria la ciudad entera si esta tuviese un apagón

-Buenas noches Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san-dije ella haciendo una reverencia muy típica

-Buenas Mogami-san, vámonos, siento mucho hacerte esperarme-dijo Ren sonrojado

-No se preocupe, yo debería agradecerle que se tome la molestia de llevarme hasta mi casa, además debe estar muy cansado…

-Kyoko-chan porqué no vas con Ren a su apartamento y le preparas algo de cenar, la verdad es que esta tarde no ha querido comer nada del bento que le llevé al mediodía-dijo maliciosamente el manager

-Tiene que alimentarse apropiadamente, ya te lo he dicho-dijo aparentando estar enfadada, últimamente se dio cuenta que el manager no dejaba de hacer tiempo en la apretada agenda de su novio para que se encontrasen-de acuerdo esta noche cenará adecuadamente

-Ya te dije que había comido, además Mogami-san seguramente esté muy cansada para hacerme la cena-dijo Ren un poco enfadado

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que llegaron al parking de LME donde por razones que se desconocen el manager les dejó solos, subieron al coche en silencio donde estuvieron así hasta llegar a su hogar.

-Kyoko-lo llamó él al cerrar la puerta, la cogió de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, al cual ella gustosamente respondió mientras sus brazos se depositaban alrededor del cuello de Ren, al romper el beso apoyó su frente en la de ella y le susurró tiernamente-te amo-después le dio un beso en la mejilla y la soltó

Entraron se ducharon y cenaron antes de irse a la cama se sentaron en el salón como cada noche para hablar sobre su trabajo, había una tierna y lenta melodía sonando en la radio dando un ambiente pacífico y tranquilo, sentados en el sofá Ren tenía la cabeza en el regazo de su novia mientras esta le acariciaba lentamente el pelo.

-Hmm….voy a echar mucho de menos el estar así-dijo él haciendo un puchero

-Ya lo sé….yo también, mañana tú te vas a California y yo a Hokkaido-dejó salir un largo suspiro-la próxima vez que tengamos tiempo libre vámonos a algún lugar privado y soleado-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si-dijo subiendo la cabeza para darle un tierno beso en los labios, después volvió a su anterior posición-la verdad me da mucho miedo que te vayas con ese tipo a una locación, además de que no podré ir fácilmente a protegerte-se acomodó pasando sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Kyoko metiendo su cabeza hacia el vientre-me da miedo de que te haga algo

-Te prometo que siempre estaré con alguien y nunca caminaré sola por los alrededores-dijo ella con una sonrisa-además no es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos, a veces se comporta normal….bueno parecido a lo normal, Reino es algunas veces difícil de tratar la última vez que nos vimos se comportaba de manera diferente…

-Te prometo que cuando vuelva de California te contaré todo, sin más secretos o mentiras, siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto y tú aun sin saber toda la verdad sobre mí….si después de lo que te contaré no querrás estar conmigo lo entenderé-Kyoko le dio un capón bastante fuerte-Auch...eso dolió

-Deja de decir tonterías…lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer, si fue bueno o malo todo está en el pasado, todo eso hizo que seas la persona que eres ahora, la persona que más admiro y amo, la persona que me entiende y cuida…no sabes cómo me duele que digas que muy pronto todo este precioso sueño que estoy viviendo se va a esfumar y que nunca te volveré a ver-empezó a llorar-si tú te fueras de mi lado no se qué sería de mí…tengo mucho miedo de perderte y saber que no volveré a ser tuya nunca y….y…-Ren se levantó de golpe al sentir que sus lagrimas impactaban contra su pelo, la silenció con un beso y un fuerte abrazo

-Sshh….tranquila todo estará bien, yo te amo más que a nadie, eres mi precioso ángel, no volveré a decir nada por el estilo te lo juro.

Después de que ella se tranquilizara la llevó en brazos hasta la cama donde la dejó y se puso a su lado abrazándola haciendo que poco a poco el sueño los invadiera alejándolos de la realidad. La mañana llegó rápidamente estaban sumidos en un cálido abrazo del cual no querían separarse, Ren fue el primero en despertarse ya que él era el que se iría antes de casa, la atrajo más hacia sí sin dejar ningún espacio entre los dos lo que hizo que ella se despertase y pasara sus brazos alrededor de él dando paso a un muy apretado abrazo, cuando se separaron se sonrieron y unieron sus labios en un dulce y agradable beso lleno de amor y ternura. Se levantaron de la cama se volvieron a dar un beso y al separarse cada uno fue a hacer sus quehaceres, Kyoko fue a preparar un desayuno lleno de nutrientes mientras que Ren estaba duchándose y arreglándose para su partida dentro de una horas.

Desayunaron tranquilamente mientras veían la televisión, donde para desgracia empezaron a mostrar imágenes sobre las antiguas compañeras con la que Ren habían trabajado, muchas de ellas decían que tuvieron algo con el actor, el cual estaba perplejo por la sarta de mentiras que salía de la boca de aquellas chiquillas, miró de reojo a Kyoko que estaba comiendo sin decir nada hizo un pequeño mohín al ver que no se había puesto ni un poco celosa, ella se dio cuenta de su reacción y se acercó a él dándole un apasionado beso que lo dejó sin aire, luego se levantó sin decir nada empezó a recoger los platos intentando distraerse de la televisión ya que estaba reprimiendo sus celos a más no poder, él la ayudó a recoger y limpiar los platos.

-Kyoko…-lo llamó extrañado por su silencioso estado-estás bien?-no obtuvo respuesta lo cual lo empezó a irritar bastante, se acercó a ella dándole la vuelta la tomó de la cintura y la subió sobre la encimera para besarla, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar el beso, después de un rato se separaron para recuperar algo de aire que les empezaba a faltar en el organismo-sabes que te amo…y que todo lo que ellas dicen son mentira-le dio una sonrisa ladeada sabiendo que heriría un poco su orgullo-se que estás celosa pero no lo pagues conmigo.

-¿Quién dice que estoy celosa? Ha?...no puedo evitar molestarme por lo que esas niñatas dicen sobre mi hombre-dijo ella bastante enfadada

-¿Así que tu hombre nee?-dijo apretándola contra su marcado pecho haciendo que se sonrojara no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto- a mi me dice que esa reacción es llamada celos-la quería besar pero lo interrumpió el timbre de la puerta que empezó a sonar, solo le dio un leve pico sobre los labios y se fue a abrir la puerta.

Ella bastante sonrojada se bajó de la encimera y oyó un fuerte grito desde la puerta parecía el grito de una fangirl, se apresuró a ver qué había pasado cuando se encontró con Yashiro dando brinquitos.

-Yashiro-san…está bien?...-preguntó un poco confusa

-Dime Kyoko-chan es verdad?…es verdad?-dijo él hombre acercándose rápidamente tomándola de las manos-has dormido aquí?

-eeto…si?-estaba en estado de shock al ver al manager en el modo tan famoso fangirl que su novio tanto le describió, el manager estuvo varios segundos en silencio antes de dar el mayor grito de alegría jamás dado, ya que su pareja favorita estaba dando un importante paso al dormir en el mismo apartamento, se estaba imaginado a un Ren tomando la mano de Kyoko depositando besos en esta hasta que se llegó a atrever a besarla en la boca y luego ella muy sonrojada le dijera que lo quería, a lo cual Ren no podía aguantar más y se abalanzara sobre ella y juntos vivirían una noche de pasión entregándose el uno al otro

-Yashiro, es suficiente-dijo Ren bastante molesto apartando a su manager de la mujer de sus sueños-deja de divagar y ayúdame a coger las maletas de la habitación

El manager muy triste ya que su fantasía era perfecta y no quería que terminase se acabó por ese estúpido que solo daba pasos de caracol en la relación que tenía con Kyoko, se fue a la habitación de Ren y se sonrojó al ver algunas cosas de Kyoko encima de una silla, se dirigió hasta el armario de Ren y lo abrió se quedó con la boca desencajada al ver vestidos y cosas de mujer dentro de este, estaba tan pasmado que no se dio cuenta que Kyoko y Ren entraron a la habitación.

-Haaa…nos pillaron amor…-dijo Ren soltando un corto suspiro mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de Kyoko y la atrajo hacia sí- ¿Yukihito cuanto tiempo planeas seguir mirando la ropa de mi novia?¿no se supone que nos tenemos que ir a California hoy?

-T…t…u…tu n….nnnovia?-preguntó aún incrédulo, había escuchado lo que le dijo anteriormente a Kyoko por eso es que se había quedado como una estatua.

-Bueno mejor dicho prometida-dijo sonrojado Ren mirando a la mujer de su vida que estaba escondiendo su cara en su pecho

-P…prometida?-gritó el manager incrédulo-¿y cuando pensabas decírmelo?¿el día de tu boda? sabes cuánto he deseado que vosotros estuvierais juntos y no me has dicho nada ¿qué clase de amigo eres?-le reprochó este.

-Yaaa…yaa te lo contaré todo cuando estemos en el avión ahora ve con las maletas al coche que yo me quiero despedir como se debe de mi prometida-dijo dándole una mirada a la cual no pudo hacer nada más que coger las cosas de Ren despedirse de Kyoko y salir corriendo por la puerta, Ren al oír la puerta delantera cerrarse dejó salir un suspiro- no me quiero ir…-dijo haciendo un puchero mientas apretaba a Kyoko contra él- me espera un largo camino y una historia que la tengo que contar con todo lujo de detalles- sonrió de lado y bajó para encontrarse con los labios de Kyoko dando lugar a un beso largo pero lento en el cual se trasmitían todos sus sentimientos, después de bastante tiempo se separaron Ren cogió una última bolsa y fue dirigido hasta la puerta por su novia le volvió a dar un beso y se fue.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Hola mina-san **_

_**Ha pasado unas semanas desde mi último capítulo de "Nunca te Olvidé" del cual estoy muy orgullosa que hasta el día de hoy sigo recibiendo algunos reviews. **_

_**Hoy vengo con un nuevo Fanfic espero que os guste tanto o más que mi anterior, la verdad estoy pesando empezar dos, este al ser uno de ellos y otro de tipo M… estoy muy emocionada de saber si os gustaría que hiciera algún fanfic del tipo M! lo tengo en mente solo me falta plasmarlo y que vosotras mis queridas lectoras me digáis si os gustaría o no…Espero poder subir los capítulos tan rápido como anteriormente así que nos veremos pronto en el nuevo capitulo!**_

_**Besos y abrazoos!**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Kyoko estaba preparando el equipaje para su viaje a Hokkaido, estaba bastante triste ya que no vería a Ren durante un mes y medio, suspiró pesadamente y se metió a la ducha para descargar algo de tensión que tenia acumulada, después de quince minutos salió envuelta en una blanca toalla que le cubría parte de su cuerpo, se acercó donde había dejado las vestimentas de hoy para su viaje algo sencillo y cómodo ya que tardaría dos horas en llegar más la hora de espera en el aeropuerto y los fans que la estuvieran esperando allí. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros azul clarito que se ajustaba a sus piernas haciéndolas parecer más largas, una blusa del mismo color pero unos tonos más oscuros con un pequeño cinturón que le queda debajo de los pechos realzándolos y con un hombro al aire, llevaba unos aretes y algunos brazaletes de plata conjuntado con unas pequeñas zapatillas y gafas de sol de color crema, su maquillaje era sencillo pero con un cierto toque de azul alrededor de sus párpados.

Ordenó la habitación y la sala de estar, antes de salir dejó una nota sobre la mesa de la sala cogió sus maletas dirigiéndose hacia la puerta dio una última mirada hacia atrás y salió del departamento. Llegó en taxi a LME donde su manager la estaba esperando, después de despedirse de sus amigas y del presidente se dirigió al aeropuerto. Al llegar vio a Reino y a Miroku discutir, parecían bastante enfadados decidió dejarlo estar ya que no eran sus problemas.

Desgraciadamente para ella su viaje fue muy estresante debido a que la sentaron entre Reino y Miroku, tenía ganas de estrangular a alguien ya que Miroku no dejaba de coquetear con ella, era muy raro ya que Reino era el que normalmente la molestaba, este estaba con una cara de fastidiado al ver que su batería no dejaba en paz a Kyoko. Después de dos horas de lenta tortura llegaron a su destino, bajó del avión lo más rápido posible cogió sus maletas y saltó al mar de fans que esperaban histéricos a sus ídolos después de dos horas llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba cansada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza entró a su habitación en donde esperaba que la dejaran tranquila por esa noche, se duchó y se disponía a secar su cabello cuando llamaron a la puerta, muy fastidiada abrió la puerta para encontrarse con uno de los trabajadores del hotel.

-Mogami-sama siento molestarla, pero nos ha llegado este ramo de rosas para usted-dijo el joven un poco sonrojado

-Muchas gracias, etto…-cogió el ramo y lo dejó a un lado mientras daba buscaba su monedero, le dio una propina bastante generosa y cerró la puerta

Miró el ramo de rosas rojas preciosas no muy abiertas para que lleguen a extender todo su esplendor a lo largo de los días, fue en busca de una tarjeta que estaba sujeta a la rosa más grande, cuando leyó su contenido una sonrisa se postró en su rostro alejando cualquier forma de estrés o cansancio, se tumbó bocabajo en la cama donde se quedó dormida apretando la tarjeta contra su pecho.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ren estaba muy cansado después del intensivo interrogatorio que lo había forzado su manager aun faltaban algunas horas para llegar a su destino, miró a su manager que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción jamás imaginada plasmada sobre su rostro, estaba así desde que le dijo la manera en la que le propuso matrimonio a Kyoko, miró su reloj vio que eran las once de la noche en Japón ya que todavía no había cambiado la hora de este, se preguntaba si a su prometida le habían gustado las rosas que envió mientras iba de camino al aeropuerto también estaba un poco sonrojado al recordar las frases que puso en aquella pequeña tarjeta _"te amo más que a mi vida mi pequeña princesa, no puedo esperar hasta que llegue el día que nos volvamos a reencontrar y volver a besar tus preciosos y rosados labios….ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME A PADASO! Con amor Ren!"_

-Ren…-le llamó la atención su manager, Ren lo miró a los ojos expresando que continuarse- me he estado preguntando, ¿por qué querrías irte a California si no tenemos ningún compromiso allí?

-Hay muchas cosas que tengo que resolver, primero están mis padres, visitar la tumba de mi mejor amigo e ir a visitar a una mujer que no veo desde hace muchísimo tiempo

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo que visitar a una mujer? No me digas que quieres engañar a Kyoko mientras estés en Estados Unidos?-le dijo indignado y bastante molesto, cuando lo escuchó riéndose a carcajada limpia se quedó boquiabierto ya que nunca había visto al grandioso Tsuruga Ren reírse de esa manera delante de él, después de unos minutos le shock se le pasó- no le veo la gracia a lo que he dicho, además no pienso dejarte mirar o siquiera pensar en otra mujer que no sea mi pequeña imoto-chan -dijo estricto.

-Eeh?...que hermana? no se de que me hablas, yo solo tengo ojos y cabeza para Kyoko, además la mujer a quien visitaré es…era la prometida de mi mejor amigo, nunca pensé en ella de esa forma.

-Aaa…así que así están las cosas, y dime como se llaman tus padres, bueno me los presentarás no?

-Claro que te los presentaré-rio un poco por lo bajo al saber cuál sería su reacción al conocerlos-mañana los conocerás, ya que esta noche vamos a dormir en un hotel porque no puedo aparecerme delante de mi madre de esta forma-dijo señalando su cara, su manager estaba muy desconcertado no lo entendió así que decidió contarle parte de su secreto- mi madre seguramente querrá verme de la manera en la cual me trajo al mundo, verás este no es el color de mi pelo original, y los ojos pues- sacó una pequeña cajetilla de plástico y se sacó las lentillas-seguramente querrá verme así- subió la mirada hasta que su manager viera el color natural, cuando lo vio que su cara era parecida a un OoO, se rió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-T…t…tú no eres japonés?

-Lo soy….bueno la mitad mi padre es japonés y mi madre es americana

-Tu verdadero nombre es Ren?

-No, mi nombre es Kuon han pasado muchas cosas que cuando lleguemos te contaré...de momento espero que lo entiendas…mi vida no ha sido tan fácil como la gente cree-dijo con una triste sonrisa

-Lo entiendo, esperaré pacientemente a que me cuentes lo que quieras ya saber que eres como un hermano pequeño para mí-dijo el manager sonriente

Llegaron a Los Ángeles a las seis de la madrugada hora local, cogieron un taxi y se dirigieron a su hotel donde Yashiro se fue a dormir unas horas y Kuon se encontró con Jelly Woods para su cambio de look.

-Buenos días Jelly-dijo Ren al entrar a la habitación que estaba preparada con una silla de peluquero y una mesa con varios utensilios peluqueros

-Hola Ren, como ha estado tu viaje?, escuche de mi Darling que necesitabas volver a tu antiguo yo-dijo con una sonrisa

Después de una hora terminaron su cambio de look, se despidieron y Ren se fue a cambiarse de ropa y a encontrarse con Yashiro que lo estaba esperando con las maletas ya hechas, salieron del hotel y se montaron en un taxi camino de la residencia Hizuri. A lo largo del camino Ren le dijo que sus padres eran famosos y que el seguramente los conocería, a lo cual él intentó averiguar su identidad pero Ren no le dio ninguna pista. Llegaron después de unos treinta minutos, pagaron al taxista y se disponían a entrar pero Yashiro estaba un poco escéptico ya que creía que era muy temprano y entrarían como si nada en una casa que él no conocía.

-Etto….estás seguro que no pasa nada por entrar así como así?

-Claro esta es mi casa, bueno la de mis padres-sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió una pequeña puerta escondida entre varios arbustos-es por aquí la entrada, vamos Yashiro, no te van a comer-rio por lo bajo al ver la cara de su manager.

Caminaron unos minutos antes de llegar a la puerta delantera de la mansión, Ren metió la llave y abrió la puerta, entraron y dejaron que la puerta se cerrara sonoramente.

Kuu y Juli acababan de desayunar cuando escuchar que una puerta se cerró ruidosamente.

-Querido, ¿estás esperando a alguien?-preguntó Juli depositando la taza de té que tenía en la mano

-No, ¿y tú?-viéndola negar se levantó y le tendió una mano-vamos a ver quien ha venido-dijo dándole una sonrisa, la ayudó a levantarse y cuando se iban a dirigir hacia la puerta una voz se oyó

-Estoy en casa-dijo Ren cerca del comedor, al cabo de unos segundos se vio ceñido por los brazos de su madre, sonrió y la abrazó-tiempo sin verte madre-dijo rompiendo el abrazo y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Tendrías que haber avisado casi nos das un ataque al corazón-dijo Kuu apareciendo

-Hi…Hizu…Hizuri Kuu?-pudo vocalizar el manager por la impresión-t..tú eres el hijo de Hizuri Kuu?

-Buenos días Yashiro-san-dijo Kuu con una sonrisa-muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo durante todo este tiempo, vamos al salón-dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia allí seguido de Ren y Juli

-Un placer volverlo a ver Hizuri-san-dijo Yashiro haciendo una reverencia-siento lo de antes es que…ha sido muy impactante saber que ustedes son los padres de Ren

-Kuon-dijo Juli- se llama Kuon-volvió a abrazar a su pequeño bebé en un abrazo de oso-tienes hambre?-preguntó con estrellas en los ojos-iré a prepararte algo rápidamente-iba a levantarse pero Kuon la detuvo

-No hace falta madre, ya comimos-dijo con una sonrisa, pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su madre y la acercó a él, haciendo que Kuu se ponga celoso

-¿Es mi esposa sabes? ¿O es que acaso piensas robármela?-dijo con una pícara sonrisa

-No piensa robar la esposa de nadie, está esperando a que su prometida ponga fecha para la boda-dijo Yashiro para vengarse un poco de Kuon al no contarle quienes eran sus padres

-Yashiro no hacía falta que sacaras ese tema tan rápido-reprochó Kuon ya que sabía que sus padres no pararían hasta saber el más mínimo detalle, lo cual no tardó mucho

-¿Quién es?¿Quien será nuestra preciosa nuera?-preguntaron Juli y Kuu a la vez con estrellitas y corazones en sus ojos- seguro es muy guapa, sofisticada, lista, alegre, con aire de realeza…-empezó a divagar Kuu

-Dime Kuon como se llama-dijo su madre

-…como mi pequeña hijita Kyoko-terminó Kuu

-¿Kyoko-chan es su hija?¿Entonces tu y Kyoko…-preguntó Yashiro confuso

-¿No te acuerdas que hace años cuando fue a Japón Kyoko llegó a ser su manager como trabajo LoveMe? Y no, no somos hermanos….como se te ocurre que me casaré con mi hermana-dijo bastante irritado Kuon.

-¿Entonces Kyoko será de verdad mi hija? Yaaaiiii-dijo su padre saltando de la alegría

-Kyoko, ¿la chica de Box-R y Mio de Dark Moon?-preguntó confusa Juli, a lo cual todos asintieron al unísono,-Esa chica…-todos esperaron un veredicto al ver la cara seria que había puesto-es una chica preciosa, ¿la trajiste contigo?-preguntó feliz y con anticipación a conocer a su nuera

-Lo siento, la próxima vez que vuelva a casa o vengáis a Japón os la presentaré, esta vez tenía que terminar su nuevo dorama y un videoclip-bufó un poco molesto

-Con los años se ha vuelto tan famosa como Re…digo Kuon, tiene muchos admiradores y bastante pretendientes entre los cuales está trabajando con uno que fue su acosador.

-¿Acosador?-preguntó Kuu asustado-la has dejado ir a trabajar con su acosador, estás loco o que te pasa, si le pasa algo y no estás a su lado será terrible-Kuu estaba usando su tono acosador con su hijo

-Yo no puedo prohibirle nada, ya sabes lo terca que es cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza o ¿no lo usó contigo?, ¿sabes lo orgullosa que esta de su trabajo como actriz? Me dijo que actuaría cualquier papel que le pongan delante ya que su oto-san le dijo que no debía rechazar ninguna oferta que valiera la pena intentarlo…y no deja de decir que quiere ser alguien que yo merezca la pena estar, aunque intente decirle que yo soy el que no merece estar con ella no lo entiende, ellas es la luz de mis ojos y me da mucho miedo que ese capullo le llegue a hacer algo pero no puedo decirle no lo hagas por ni propio orgullo…yo

-Es suficiente-gritó Juli para atraer la atención de los dos- yo le dije a Kyoko que sobrepasara todo lo que se le ponga por delante.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron padre e hijo a la vez

-Kyoko y yo nos enviamos algunos e-mails a la semana, y algunas veces le doy algunos consejos hace poco me dijo que aunque una piedra esté en su camino no haría que ella se detuviese en alcanzar a la persona que ama nunca pensé que se trataba de ti Kuon, yo entiendo que estés asustado pero ella es bastante fuerte y te ama.

-Yo lo sé pero no puedo saber que piensa Reino, es muy impredecible, no sé si sabe lo que hice…si lo sabe se lo dirá y ella me odiará…

-Eres idita-dijo su padre dejando a todos atónitos- lo que pasó con Rick fue un accidente, ya es hora que pases sobre eso…vimos a Tina hace unos años estaba preguntando por ti nos dijo que tenía que disculparse, nos dijo que si alguna vez volvías de diéramos esto- sacó un papel de un cajón y se lo entregó

Kuon quedó estupefacto ante lo que su padre le contó, después de largos minutos de silencio Kuon y Yashiro fueron dejados solos para hablar, Kuon le contó todo a Yashiro dejándolo estupefacto ante la vida que su amigo había llevado mientras era adolescente, lo comprendió y le dijo que no se preocupara por lo que la gente cree y que Kyoko lo comprendería.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Konichiwa mina-san!**_

_**Hoy lo dejaremos aquí pronto sabremos que lo pasa a Reino con Kyoko…está muy raro…y estarse peleando con Miroku es aun más extraño…en el próximo capítulo Kuon irá a encontrarse con su pasado…y ocurrirá algo terrible que hará que muchas personas lloren…!**_

_**Muchas gracias por los Reviews, espero más jeje, bueno responderé a los reviews!**_

_**Asuna-sama: **__muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este capítulo, estoy intentando hacerlos más largos que en mi anterior historia espero que me sigas enviando reviews! Un abrazo_

_**Cintia-2287:**__ para que el presidente se entere de su relación todavía quedan uno o dos capítulos! _

_**Tsushime: **__lo tengo planeado ya jeje estoy esperando la opinión de mi sempai ya que ella es la experta en tipos M y necesitare su ayuda en algunos momentos jeje XD pero seguramente lo subiré en breve!_

_**Muchas gracias a todos! Besoos y abrazoos!**_


	3. Capitulo 3

Una semana había pasado desde que llegó a Los Ángeles, se la había pasado de compras con su madre la mayoría del tiempo ya que esta querría que le llevase a Kyoko mucha ropa y recuerdos, estuvo varios días con Yashiro visitando algunos lugares típicos de L.A. y este día sería bastante importante para él ya que hoy era la celebración de los diez años desde que Rick murió. Salió de la casa con un traje y corbata negra conjuntada con una camisa gris, compró un ramo de rosas amarillas, las preferidas de su amigo y se dirigió hacia su tumba.

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos mirando la tumba antes de depositar las rosas y ponerse a una baja altura para tocar la placa donde yacía el nombre de su amigo, pasó sus dedos sobre la lisa superficie.

-Ha pasado tiempo viejo amigo-dijo con amargura- siento mucho todo lo que pasó aquella noche, si hubiera parado cuando me lo dijiste tu ahora estarías casado con Tina-dio un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba en la hierba-pero sabes…algunas cosas buenas han pasado, te acuerdas cuando hice el arroz Maui omu-sonrió ante el recuerdo-hace unos años me dijiste que "_la vida no es eterna y si tengo tiempo para lamentarme, mejor debería seguir adelante…que si lo realmente me sentía mal por ti entonces tendría que levantarme"_ en los últimos dos años he llegado a levantarme lentamente gracias a la ayuda de una chica…tenías mucha razón cuando decías que cuando encuentre a la chica adecuada no la dejaré ir. Le pedí matrimonio hace unos seis meses y estamos viviendo juntos, te prometo que la próxima vez que vuelva a visitarte la traeré para que la conozcas, ella todavía no sabe nada acerca de mi pasado pero aun así me aceptó,…. Sabes planeo decirle todo acerca de mi yo del pasado, aunque me da un poco de miedo que una vez que le diga ella se valla de mi lado, pero sé que es el tipo de chica que aunque pase un huracán entre nuestros sentimientos ella hará que me enamore más y más de ella….yo…

-¿Kuon?- se oyó la voz de una mujer detrás de él, cuando se giró vio a una linda mujer rubia, bastante alta con un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, en las manos llevaba un niño de unos dos o tres años, no se dio cuenta en qué momento la mujer lo abrazó y empezó a llorar-lo siento mucho Kuon, siento mucho todo lo que te dije ese día, estaba muy dolida al verlo ahí….muriéndose….yo de verdad lo siento mucho-Kuon le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla al cabo de un tiempo se separaron y se sentaron en el suelo delante de la tumba de Rick, Tina dejó al niño en el suelo y este se acercó a dejar una rosa blanca al lado de las rosas de Kuon-de verdad que lo siento mucho yo…

-Está bien, yo…también lo siento, si no me hubiese ido corriendo esa noche Rick no habría ido detrás de mí y ahora tu estarías con él-dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa-Sabes hace un tiempo quería venir aquí pero no me atreví hasta hace poco, quería volverte a ver y pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado. Si no hubiese sido por mi tu estarías feliz al lado de Rick.

-Kuon, si lo que te preocupa es mi felicidad no es necesario yo ahora estoy felizmente casada, aunque nunca olvidaré a Rick ya que él fue la persona que me salvó…si no hubiese sido por él yo ya estaría muerta en algún rincón de esta ciudad- sonrió y miró hacia su hijo- sabes espero que algún día encuentres a alguien y tengas lo que yo compartí con Rick.

-Yo…estoy saliendo con alguien-dijo él feliz al recordar a Kyoko-nos comprometimos hace unos meses y no quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe.-vio al pequeño acercarse con una rosa roja y se la dio a su madre.

Estuvieron un rato charlando sobre sus vidas, Tina fue la primera en irse dejando a Kuon soltar sus sentimientos delante del que alguna vez fue considerado como un hermano mayor para él. Estuvo una media hora más o menos antes de dirigirse a su casa.

Dos semanas más tarde Kuon estaba con Yashiro y su madre en la piscina que estaba situada en la parte trasera de su casa, estaban discutiendo sobre asuntos relacionados con la boda.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Después de tres semanas de duro trabajo en el dorama y videoclip se le presentaron varios trabajos de modelaje, estaba agotada pero sabía que tendría que comer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, bajó al lobby del hotel donde preguntó en qué sitio se sitiaba el comedor, se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Mientras cenaba vio a Reino que se acercaba a ella, este se sentó en la silla delante de Kyoko con una expresión bastante seria.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿O solo vienes a molestarme?

-Necesito hablar algo importante contigo… ¿te parece bien si quedamos mañana para comer aquí?

-Pues dímelo ahora, y así no perdemos tiempo mañana-dijo bastante seria

-Yo…si te lo digo ahora no me creerás…es bastante serio así que necesito que mañana estés aquí ¿de acuerdo?- Kyoko solamente asintió y acto seguido Reino se levantó y se fue.

Muchas preguntas se estaba haciendo Kyoko debido al comportamiento de Reino, después de terminar su cena se dirigió a su habitación se duchó y se metió en la cama a dormir. La mañana llegó rápidamente, hoy terminaría todas sus grabaciones y tendría la tarde y varios días libres. A las tres de la tarde se fue al comedor y se sentó en la misma mesa que la noche anterior. Vio a Reino acercarse con una mujer vestida elegantemente, llevaba una falda negra que llegaba hasta sus rodillas con una camisa blanca metida en la falda haciéndola realzar su cintura, cuando estaban justo al lado de Kyoko estaba en shock.

-¿Q…qu…qué está haciendo esta mujer aquí?-dijo bastante nerviosa Kyoko mirando a Reino

-Ella es mi madre-dijo Reino sujetando el hombro de la mujer- ella quería verte.

-Yo no necesitaba verla, ¿por qué tuviste que traerla?-dijo Kyoko con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No hables como si no estuviera delante de ti Kyoko, a una madre no se le da de lado cuando ha venido especialmente a verte.-dijo la mujer bastante irritada

-Usted no es mi madre-dijo Kyoko bastante molesta-mi madre para mí murió el día que me abandonó en Kyoto…Reino has dicho que esta mujer es tu madre-preguntó desconcertada, a lo cual el solamente asintió- estás bromeando ¿verdad?, tú no eres mi hermano, eso es imposible, eres mayor que yo y…y-se sentó de golpe sintiendo que sus piernas no respondían.

-Reino y tu son hermanos-aseguró la mujer-su padre es un multimillonario ruso del cual me separé hace unos veintidós años, él es tu medio hermano-dijo la mujer sentándose en una de las sillas opuestas del lado de Kyoko, simplemente la mujer quería mirarla a la cara-después me enamoré de tu padre, el cual murió antes de enterarse que estaba embarazada

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿dinero? ¿o publicidad gratis?, ya que somos los dos famosos querrás aprovecharte a que si Sanae…es lo que más te importa, para ti nada es importante excepto el dinero-soltó Kyoko conociendo a esa mujer mejor que a nadie

-Tienes razón a eso he venido no me importa nada más que el dinero-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de lado-ya que Reino aceptó por qué las estúpida niña que dejé en Kyoto no lo haría ya que lo único que siempre quisiste fue mi aprobación…¿no es así?-dijo esta con la intención de herir el orgullo de Kyoko

-Madre, es suficiente ella no…-fue interrumpido al ver que su madre quedaba empapada por agua, miró a Kyoko que tenia la jarra vacía en sus manos

-Me importa un comino lo que usted piense señora, yo no necesito la aprobación de nadie-dejó la jarra con cuidado en la mesa y se dispuso a irse pero fue sujetada por la mano de Sanae que la hizo girarse para proporcionarle una fuerte cachetada en uno de sus pómulos dejando a una Kyoko con los ojos muy abiertos- como se atreve…

-Soy tu madre puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana…sabía que debía haber abortado cuando me enteré que estaba esperándote, pena que me enteré un poco bastante tarde y mi vida corría peligro si lo hacía- dejó la mano de su hija y soltó un largo suspiro, nunca se esperó que le proporcionaran una cachetada y menos proveniente de Kyoko

-Vallase al infierno señora, si se vuelve a acercar a mí será peor para usted-dijo Kyoko con un aura oscura a su alrededor haciendo que hasta Reino temblara de terror nunca la había visto tan enfadada, después Kyoko se fue hacia la salida encontrándose con su manager en el camino, ella como buena actriz que era le sonrió y se acercó a él- Hirono-san, por favor me podría prestar el auto, necesito tomar aire fresco ya que me siento un poco asfixiada en este lugar- le dio su sonrisa angelical, haciendo que su manager asintiera

-Kyoko-chan, busca un BMW rojo en el aparcamiento, ese fue el coche que el presidente me prestó-dijo Hirono al darle las llaves.

-Muchas gracias-dijo ella sonriente, después se fue corriendo hacia el parking del hotel, encontró el coche fácilmente y se subió en él bajó el techo ya que era descapotable, dio la música al máximo sabiendo que su manager siempre llevaba canciones que a ella le gustaba y por último apretó el acelerador a máximo dejando a su manager atónito ante el comportamiento de la pequeña actriz

Kyoko estaba llorando mientras conducía ya no aguantaba más el dolor que había en su pecho, sabía que algún día se enfrentaría a su madre pero no de esta manera, estaba estupefacta al descubrir que para su madre no era más que una útil herramienta para hacer dinero y nada más, apretó nuevamente el acelerador llegando a circular con unos 180 kilómetros por hora, estaba desconsolada su novio aun tardaría en llegar a Tokio unas semanas más, ahora lo que necesitaba era tranquilizarse estaba conduciendo cerca de unos acantilados, sabía que era peligroso conducir a esa velocidad pero no estaba de humor para ir lento, de pronto un niño corriendo salió de la nada haciendo que Kyoko perdiese el control del coche al girar para no atropellar al pequeño, traspasó las barreras de seguridad cayendo por uno de los acantilados, se aferró a la princesa Rosa que estaba en su cuello, al impactar contra el agua fue llevada por la corriente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kuon estaba bastante preocupado ya que no sabía nada de Kyoko desde hace una semana y media ni su manager ni ella contestaban a alguna de sus llamadas, hace unos días adelantó el viaje con el propósito de ir a pasar unos días con ella en Hokkaido, estaba metiendo las maletas en la limusina de su padre cuando escuchó que el teléfono de la casa estaba sonando.

Juli que estaba en el salón cogió el teléfono y respondió.

-Residencia de los Hizuri habla con Juli ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?-dijo con tierna voz

-Juli soy Lory-contestaron al otro lado de la línea bastante triste-por favor dime que Kuon no se ha ido todavía de allí

-No, todavía está en casa…está preparando sus maletas para volver…

-No lo dejes volver todavía-le interrumpió agitado- no le dejes que vea nada acerca de las noticias de Japón hasta que yo esté allí es algo muy importante y puede que haga que Kuon vuelva a encerarse en la oscuridad nuevamente.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó preocupada-¿qué ha sucedido?-no hubo ninguna respuesta al otro lado-contéstame maldita sea-gritó la rubia

-Se trata de Kyoko

-….

-Juli…¿sigues ahí?

-….no…dime que es mentira…dime que no le ha pasado nada-dijo la mujer con una voz quebradiza y sollozando-por favor DIMELO!-grito la mujer haciendo que Kuon y Kuu fueran rápidamente a su lado, estaban impactados al verla de rodillas en el suelo llorando con el teléfono en mano-¿cuándo llegarás aquí?

-Lo hare pronto, a más tardar esta noche estaré allí-dijo convencido de ello

-De acuerdo, te estaremos esperando

-Kuon…será mejor que esperes hasta mañana para irte…yo…-dijo levantándose y dejando el teléfono en su sitio, después muchas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus preciosos ojos

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes-dijo abrazando a su madre

Juli apartó a su hijo y se fue a la habitación que compartía con Kuu, padre e hijo la siguieron y se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que estaba empezando a hacer unas maletas.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Ohaiio mina-san!**_

_**¿Estará bien Kyoko?, maldita mujer, siempre tiene que aparecerse! Siento mucho haceros sufrir por esperar cada capítulo, seguramente habrá gente que cree que la madre de Kyoko es buena pero siento deciros que en mi historia ella es la causante de la mayoría de lo malo que va a pasar. ¿Qué es lo que pasará con Kuon cuando se entere lo que le pasó a Kyoko?**_

_**Tsushime**__**: muchas por cada review que me has puesto te puedo decir que hoy empezaré con mi primer capítulo de la historia del tipo M! muchas gracias por seguir mi historia!**_

_**Asuna-sama**__**: parece que esta vez también te he dejado con la intriga! **_

_**Saku-chan10**__**: Muchiisiimas gracias por seguir mis dos historias de verdad espero que esta historia te guste tanto como la anterior, pero de una cosa tengo que advertirte y es de que aunque lo sienta en el alma haré sufrir mucho a Ren, muchísimo más que en la anterior historia!**_

_**Cintia-2287**__**: tengo que decirte que se me ocurrió en el último momento quería poner un poco de suspense jeje…para mí también es una de las suegras que más me gusta!**_

_**Muchichisimas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia! Os espero en el próximo capítulo! Espero vuestros Reviews!**_

_**Besoos y Abrazoos!**_


	4. Capitulo 4

Ren estaba cada vez más confundido no sabía el por qué del comportamiento de su madre después de la llamada telefónica empezó a hacer las maletas y llamó para cancelar toda su agenda para el próximo mes, también obligó a Kuu a hacerlo diciendo que pronto se enterarían sobre lo que estaba pasando, Kuu obedeció a su esposa ya que si se había puesto así sabía que era muy grave lo que estaba sucediendo. Sobre las once de la noche llamaron al timbre, Juli se fue corriendo a abrir, a los pocos minutos entró a la sala con Lory haciendo que todos estuvieran en shock debido a que el presidente estaba vestido con un traje negro, muy poco típico de él.

-Oh, Lory... ¿estás vestido como los Men in Black?-dijo Kuu conociéndolo muy bien esperaba que fuera un disfraz

-Te equivocas, este es un traje de luto-comentó él con una mirada triste, Juli ya no aguantó más y empezó a llorar-¿les has contado?-preguntó mientras la abrazaba, al sentirla negar con la cabeza dejó un largo suspiro y miró directamente a Ren y después a Kuu-Será mejor que te sientes Kuu…esto os va a afectar bastante…

-Presidente-lo llamó Yashiro corriendo hacia su lado-¿es verdad?-preguntó preocupado-estuve leyendo el TokioDay y mencionaban sobre…

-Es verdad-lo interrumpió antes de decir lo que pasaba, haciendo que el manager empezara a llorar, Juli lo abrazó y se fueron los dos llorando hacia la cocina.

-¿Me puede decir alguien qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Ren bastante molesto

-Se trata sobre Kyoko-soltó Lory sabiendo que mientras más directo sería antes terminaría-tuvo un accidente hace cerca de dos semanas, le dije a su manager que no te contestase a ninguna llamada antes de encontrarla.

-¿Encontrarla?-preguntó Kuu saliendo un poco de su estado ensimismado-¿no dijiste un accidente?

-Estaba conduciendo a bastante velocidad cuando cayó por un acantilado en Hokkaido

-Imposible, Kyoko conduce siempre de manera muy tranquila, ella no…algo tuvo que pasar antes ¿no es así?-Ren estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Lory le contó todo lo que el manager de Kyoko y Reino les dijo, antes de soltar la bomba final, aquella que haría que Ren volviera a ser el mismo niño asustado que una vez se llevó a Tokio.

-La han estado buscando durante todo este tiempo, ayer me informaron que la han dado por muerta y habían cancelado la búsqueda, mañana haremos un velorio cerca de LME en memoria de Kyoko.

Ren se levantó del sitio y se dirigió donde estaba Lory-Vámonos-fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse al auto que estaba aparcado fuera con las maletas de todos dentro. Todos estaban muy asustados por la conducta de Ren sus ojos carecían de vida, simplemente miraba por la ventana sin decir nada, en una hora llegaron al aeropuerto subieron al jet privado del presidente de camino a Tokio.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Fuwa Sho acababa de llegar a Japón después de dos años de estar de gira por todo el mundo. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Kyoko hace alrededor de un mes vio un dorama en el que era la protagonista, poco había quedado de esa plana chica sin sexapil, era toda una mujer su mujer había decidido volver para reconquistar su corazón nuevamente.

-Sho siento decirte esto pero han cancelado las entrevistas debido a que una actriz famosa acaban de darla por muerta-dijo Shoko al acercarse a él- parece que quieren hacer un memorándum de su trayectoria profesional, así que tendrás los próximos siete días libres

-Gracias Shoko, es el tiempo suficiente para ir un rato a ver a una persona-dijo con una sonrisa.

Sho entró en su antiguo departamento, miró alrededor queriendo encontrarse con Kyoko, ya que allí vivió con ella durante dos años, antes de irse de Japón compró el departamento y lo amuebló y restauró a su gusto y estilo, con algunos toques que seguramente a Kyoko le gustaban bastante, dejó sus maletas en la habitación se dio una rápida ducha, cogió una lata de cerveza del refrigerador y encendió la televisión que le dio la peor de las noticias.

"_**Queridos telespectadores hoy es un día muy triste para los admiradores y fans de Mogami Kyoko…esta mañana nos informaron que abandonaron la búsqueda de su cuerpo, y finalmente la dieron por muerta"**_-Dijo la presentadora con ojos llorosos

-No es posible-dijo Sho llorando

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Reino estaba destrozado sabía que por su culpa su pequeña hermana estaba desaparecida, si no hubiese llevado a esa maldita mujer a verla nada de esto habría pasado.

-Ya deja esa cara larga-dijo Sanae sentándose en un sofá de la sala de estar del departamento de Reino

-¿Cómo eres tan insensible tu hija ha desaparecido y ni siquiera te importa?-gritó furioso al verla la mar de tranquila tomándose un Martini-sabias que se iba a poner así y aun quisiste ir a verla, eres de lo peor madre

Sanae odiaba que le faltaran al respeto así que lo cayó de la manera más eficaz aquella que con Kyoko siempre le funcionó, le dio una cachetada que resonó por toda la habitación. Reino estaba impactado nadie excepto Kyoko le había pegado una cachetada, miró a la mujer con desprecio y asco.

-Lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas a aparecer delante de mis ojos

-¿Me estás echando? que niño más valiente sacar a su propia madre de su casa.

Ya no aguantó más, la cogió del brazo y sus cosas y la echó por la puerta a empujones, después cerró y se deslizó hasta el suelo quedando con la espalda apoyada en la pared, dejó salir toda la amargura que tenía en el corazón al saber que no volverá a ver a Kyoko, la mujer de la que se enamoró.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El avión privado del presidente aterrizó en Tokio a las cinco de la mañana, llevaron a Ren con Jelly para volver a teñirle el pelo y ponerle las lentillas mientras que los otros se fueron a duchar y cambiarse para el velorio. Kanae entró en el despacho del presidente muy enfadada y triste, dejando sorprendidos a Kuu, Juli, Maria, Lory y Yashiro

-Presidente dígame que lo que dicen en las noticias es mentira, Kyoko está bien ¿no es así?-varias lágrimas bajaron a lo largo de su pálido rostro-Debía de haberme avisado de que algo pasaba, me hubiese venido rápidamente aunque estuviese en Sídney tendría que haberme avisado y no dejarme enterarme por las noticias, era mi mejor amiga ¿es que no lo sabíais?-vio a Ren entrar por la puerta y fue a abrazarlo fuertemente, en ese momento Ren se derrumbó frente a todos, estaban sorprendidos de que los dos se llevasen tan bien nadie había logrado que Ren diera alguna reacción ante lo sucedido, Kanae lo abrazó fuertemente llorando sobre el hombro de Ren.

Después de que Ren y Kanae se tranquilizaran los llevaron a cambiarse de ropa para ir al velorio. Llegaron después de dos horas ya que muchos de los fans de Kyoko habían dejado flores cerca de la foto de su ídolo, Ren no dejó de mirar la foto de una Kyoko sonriente y feliz cada minuto que pasaba mirando esa foto menos ganas de vivir le quedaban ya que la luz de su vida se había ido con ella, vio a Fuwa acercarse y dejar un pequeño pero elegante ramo de rosas blancas, sabía que el cantante estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él, después vio a Reino acercarse y dejar otro ramo de flores, después se acercó a Ren el cual hizo un gesto para hablar en privado, se fueron seguidos por Sho ya que sabía que algo pasaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntaron Sho y Ren a la vez

-Mi madre, fue la causante de la muerte de Kyoko

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre aquí?-preguntó Ren bastante irritado

-Mi madre y la de Kyoko…ella tuvo una pelea bastante grande con Kyoko y…la hizo enfadarse bastante…si no la hubiese llevado ella…ella ahora…

-Suéltalo maldita sea, di que eres el culpable de su muerte-soltó Sho estampando a Reino contra la pared y cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa-di que por tu estupidez ella ahora está muerta-dijo proporcionándole un puñetazo en la cara, cuando estaba a punto de darle otro la mano de Ren lo paró

-Es suficiente, se que quieres partirle la cara pero crees que a Kyoko le hubiese gustado eso-dijo triste

-Lo siento mucho, Ren-dijo postrándose en el suelo e inclinándose- se que ella era tu prometida y…yo de verdad que lo siento mucho

-Levántate es suficiente, y es mi prometida hasta el día que vea su cuerpo ella será mi prometida-dijo saliendo y dejando a los dos cantantes que hicieran lo que les diera la gana no tenía ganas de seguir allí así que cogió un taxi y se fue a su departamento.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Llegó a su departamento sintiéndolo solitario y sin vida, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se dirigió a su mini bar de donde cogió dos botellas una de vodka y otra de whiskey, después fue al salón y se tiró en el sofá haciendo que volara el pequeño papel que había en la mesa, vio donde aterrizó, se sentó en el sofá dio varios tragos de la botella de vodka y se levantó para coger el papel, se volvió a sentar en el sitio anterior y después de volver a dar varios tragos empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito

"_**Amor cuando llegues a casa por favor aliméntate bien, no quiero llegar y obligarte a comer lo que no has comido durante mi trabajo y por favor no bebas mucho sabes que te hará mal, yo llegaré en unos días así que no te preocupes todo irá bien!**_

_**Te amo!Kyoko *o***_

_**Ps: estoy ansiosa de volver y eso que todavía no he salido de casa! Jeje!**_

_**Te quiero mucho mucho!"**_

Ren empezó a llorar, esa fue la última nota que Kyoko le había dejado antes de salir de casa siempre el que salía el último de casa dejaba una nota al otro se había convertido en una costumbre, se levantó del sofá dejó las botellas en el mini bar y se fue a duchar, después de secarse el pelo se tumbó en la cama donde dejó que sus lágrimas mojaran la almohada en la que Kyoko siempre dormía.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una pareja estaba caminando por las orillas de la ciudad de Hakodate cuando vieron algo a unos metros de ellos, se acercaron y vieron a una pequeña mujercita, el hombre la sacó del agua y miró a ver si todavía tenía pulso, al encontrarlo la llevó en brazos hasta su casa.

-Shizuku llama a un médico, la niña todavía está viva- dijo el hombre a su mujer que estaba llorando por la suerte de esa pobre niña, ella hizo todo lo que su marido le dijo

Después de que el médico examinase a la niña se fue con las personas que lo llamaron.

-Señor, la niña está bien solo debe descansar, cuando recobre la conciencia llévela al hospital para ver si ha sufrido alguna lesión, ya que tiene un moretón bastante grande en la cabeza, aquí tienen mi tarjeta si necesitan cualquier cosa-dijo haciendo una reverencia, y después se marchó.

-Que bien que no le haya pasado nada malo-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de alivio, abrazó a su esposo y se fue a cuidar de la pequeña.

Cinco días habían pasado desde que encontraron a la muchacha en la orilla del mar cerca de su casa, en ninguno de esos días había despertado, habían llamado al medico el cual le inyectó suero para que no pierda líquidos y nutrientes necesarios. Shizuku estaba cuidando de ella todos los días le cambiaba tres veces al día las compresas para bajarle la fiebre que alguna vez tenía, estaba sentada en la cama acariciando el cabello de la joven niña cuando lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Por fin despiertas pequeña-dijo con una sonrisa-pensábamos que no despertarías.

-¿D…dónde estoy?-preguntó intentando sentarse en la cama

-Estás en Hakodate, Hokkaido…¿te acuerdas de que es lo que te ha pasado?-preguntó preocupada, al verla negar con la cabeza esperaba lo peor-dime ¿recuerdas cómo te llamas?

-Yo…mi nombre…-estaba pensando e intentando recordar cual era- creo que ¿Kyoko?-preguntó confundida-no estoy segura

-No te preocupes todo vendrá con el tiempo-dijo dándole un abrazo-pero por ahora te llamaremos Kyoko ¿te parece bien? Ya que es lo que crees que es tu nombre, mi nombre es Shizuku

La joven sonrió y asintió, no sabía el porqué de un fuerte dolor en el pecho a la altura del corazón, simplemente sentía que algo no estaba bien….

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Hola minna-san ¡!**_

_**Hoy os traigo buenas noticias y es que entre mañana y el domingo publicaré mi historia de tipo M! **_

_**Que os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Será que Kyoko recuerde todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen a mí y mis historias! Espero vuestros reviews! **_

_**Besos y Abrazos!**_


	5. Capitulo 5

Muyamoto Shizuku y su esposo Kyo se hicieron cargo de la pequeña mujer que encontraron en la playa, la adoptaron y cuidaron de ella durante tres años, ya que la mujer que se hacía llamar Kyoko iba a irse para realizar su sueño y el de sus cuatro compañeros Nobu, Takano, Shiyuri y Yamato. Dentro de unas semanas realizarían un casting en Tokio como grupo de visual kei/punk, Kyoko se interesó por la música cuando los escuchó tocar en su grupo y aprendió a tocar la guitarra eléctrica en seis meses, hizo una prueba para entrar en el grupo el cual la recibieron con los brazos abiertos ya que necesitaban otro guitarrista.

-Kyoko…has encontrado apartamento en Tokio?-preguntó Shiyuri mientras estaba de compras con Kyoko y Nobu

-No…mi padre me dijo que no buscara, ya que él tiene uno me dijo que me quedaría a vivir allí así que dentro de una semana iré a verlo y a prepararlo para mi estancia-decía esta con una sonrisa mientras miraba unos pantalones-y tu encontraste algo?

-Sí he encontrado el sitio perfecto y no tendré que pagar nada porque ayudaré en el tiempo libre en la tienda de los propietarios-dijo feliz

-Eh chicas habéis oído-gritó una joven dependienta a sus amigas-Fuwa Sho está dando autógrafos en la tienda de música-las otras al oírlo empezaron a gritar como fan histéricas

-Kyokooooo…..vamooos vamos!-dijo saltando Shiyuri-soy una gran fan y quiero su autógrafo

No esperó una respuesta de esta la cogió del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la tienda dejando a Nobu solo. A los quince minutos estaban haciendo cola para poder coger su autógrafo, no tardaron mucho ya que fueron a tiempo de que la gente se empezara a amontonar.

-Dime tu nombre-dijo con una sonrisa Sho

-Shiii…shii….

-Shiyuri-dijo Kyoko al ver que su amiga no podía pronunciar palabra al ver a su ídolo

-Muy bien Shiyuri-decía mientas firmaba su nuevo disco y se lo entregaba-Gracias por seguir siendo mi fan durante este tiempo-vio como las dos se alejaban y sin saber el por qué cogió la mano de Kyoko-tu…no quieres un autógrafo?-dijo mientras la soltaba lentamente

-No gracias, estoy bien la que es tu fan es mi amiga no yo-dijo mientras sus ojos se encontraban, lo que hizo que esta recordara algo que no sabía que existía _**"Sho-chan…vas a quedarte hoy a comer?" "Sho-chan tengo pudding!"**_ eso hizo que le diera un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se llevó las manos hacia allí para poder poner fin al dolor, no se dio cuenta que empezaba a caer

-Kyoko-gritó Shiyuri antes de cogerla en brazos, al decir ese nombre Sho se quedó estático-Kyoko…llamaré a tu padre-dijo cogiendo el móvil, mientras esta hablaba con el padre de Kyoko Sho se acercó a ella

-¿Estás bien?...-dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas-Kyoko

El que él la llamase por su nombre hizo que el dolor se intensificara notoriamente, no sabía que es lo que sucedía solamente se retorcía entre recuerdos borrosos, empezó a llorar mientras se aferraba a Shiyuri.

-Kyoko-gritó un hombre mayor mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo-Shh cariño todo está bien-la tranquilizaba este mientras la tenía entre sus brazos

-¿Kyo-san?-preguntó Sho al ver al adulto, estaba aturdido al verle ya que Sho era fan suyo, cuando escucho las canciones punk de Kyo y su grupo supo que el querría llegar a ser tan bueno como ellos.

-Ohh….Fuwa-san, tiempo sin verte-dijo cogiendo a Kyoko al estilo princesa y se fue dejando a un Sho y sus fans estáticos durante varios minutos.

Kyo llegó con Kyoko a la casa y la dejó en su habitación dándole una pastilla que le había recetado el médico para casos como estos, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la dejó recostada en la cama. Después de una hora más o menos Kyoko salió de su habitación y se sentó al lado de su madre en el salón, la cual guió la cabeza de Kyoko hacia su regazo, cuando lo depositó empezó a sentir la mano de su madre mientras la acariciaba.

-Kyoko…¿te encuentras mejor?-preguntó preocupada, ella solamente asintió mientras tenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias de la mano de la mayor-¿me vas a contar que es lo que ha pasado?

-La verdad es que no se…nuestras miradas se encontraron y entonces me vino a la cabeza varias imágenes, tal vez yo lo conocía antes de que me encontrarais en la playa, tal vez él era alguien importante…no lo sé, esto es muy confuso, solamente siento que tengo que irme a Tokio para encontrar a la persona de este anillo-dijo mientras pasaba la mano por el dedo anular donde estaba depositado un hermoso anillo de platino con un precioso diamante y piedras azul oscuro-no sé si soy una idiota al pensar que me va a esperar o no, simplemente tengo la corazonada que tengo que estar allí-se levantó le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y se fue hacia su habitación, donde empezó a empaquetar su ropa y algunas pertenencias.

Pasaron varios días antes de irse a Tokio con Kyo. Cuando llegaron a la capital bien entrada la noche, su padre cogió un taxi que los llevó a un gran complejo de departamentos. Había enviado días atrás las cajas y maletas con todas sus cosas, así que solamente llevaban una maleta de mano. Cuando llegaron Kyoko estaba con la boca abierta no se esperaba que ese sitio sea tan lujoso, lo que hizo que Kyo riera a su reacción pasó una mano sobre sus hombros dándole un abrazo de lado, entraron al edificio donde fueron recibidos por el recepcionista con una leve reverencia, subieron al ascensor donde pulsaron para llegar al piso número doce, cuando el típico _´Ding´_ de llegada sonó se encontraron en el pasillo a un hombre y una mujer discutiendo, parece ser que la mujer quería entrar al departamento pero este no la dejaba.

-Vamos Kuon, déjame entrar ya han pasado tres años desde que esa niñita murió, necesitas pasar el tiempo con alguien-dijo la mujer con un aire de autosuficiencia

-Largo, estás haciendo un espectáculo-dijo este bastante enfadado

La mujer estaba intentando pasar, lo cogió de un brazo, este para intentar soltarse le dio un leve empujón lo cual hizo que la mujer se chocara contra Kyoko cuando pasaba por su lado, Kuon al ver lo que había hecho cogió las llaves de la puerta y la cerró para ayudar a la joven con la que esa mujerzuela se había chocado.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-no fue mi intención que se chocara contigo

-Está bien-dijo mientras sacudía la suciedad de sus pantalones, cuando terminó le dirigió una mirada a la mujer que había chocado con ella y dijo-las mujeres no deben arrastrarse de esa manera delante de un hombre, solo las zorras lo hacen…¿dime tu en que bando crees que estás?

-Como te atreves a llamarme zorra-dijo mientras se disponía a darle una bofetada, no llegó su mejilla ya que una mano la detuvo-tú no sabes quién soy yo, yo soy la mujer más deseada de Japón todos los hombre están a mis pies

-Yo veo a uno que no-dijo sincera, lo que hizo que Kuon se empezara a reír-bueno adiós, espero que no volvamos a coincidir -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de su departamento la cual estaba al lado de la puerta de Kuon, la mujer se fue furiosa.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Kuon con una sonrisa-no sabía cómo sacármela de encima, me llamo Kuon y soy tu vecino si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedírmelo

-No hay de que…yo soy Kyoko-dijo haciendo una reverencia-lo mismo digo querido vecino-dijo con una sonrisa-si quieres deshacerte de esas solo tienes que llamarme, bueno nos vemos Kuon-san- Oto-san vamos que tengo que preparar algo de comer-dijo regañándolo

Kyo se quedó aparte de los dos muchachos hasta que Kyoko entró en el departamento, donde la siguió sin darse cuenta de la cara de Kuon al cerrar la puerta. Kuon estuvo unos minutos en el pasillo, después entró a su departamento con una sonrisa.

Kyoko se dirigió a la cocina donde preparó algo rápido de cenar, Kyo estuvo un rato en silencio hasta que no pudo aguantar más su curiosidad

-Kyoko...¿conoces a ese hombre?

-Si es el hijo de Hizuri Kuu, Hizuri Kuon que durante unos diez años se hizo pasar por Tsuruga Ren, al parecer quería que la gente lo viera por lo que era y no por ser el hijo de Kuu-san, además tuvo varios problemas mientras era adolescente debido a eso-dijo mientras ponía la mesa-además es un magnífico actor y durante varios años ha estado en el puesto número uno de el hombre más deseado de Japón y Asia.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo pícaramente haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara

-Si me parece un hombre fantástico y si pudiera convertirme en una actriz mientras estaré con la banda me gustaría llegar a ser tan buena como él-dijo orgullosa-pero lo malo es que él está enamorado de una mujer llamada Mogami Kyoko, que al parecer murió por algún sitio de Hokkaido, debido a que iba con bastante velocidad al coger una curva de pronto apareció un niño y para no atropellarlo giró y cayó por un acantilado. Eso fue lo que decían en la prensa-dijo un poco triste-creo que es un amor que jamás olvidará, ella es y será la única dueña de su corazón, además yo tengo que buscar al hombre que me entregó este anillo-dijo besando el anillo

-¿No te parece que si te gusta alguien deberías ir a por él? Además qué pasará si el hombre que te dio ese anillo ya se habrá enamorado de otra chica, los hombres somos muy enamoradizos, más que las mujeres-dijo riendo a lo que había dicho- si una mujer nos atrae la atención y la empezamos a conocer con el tiempo nos volvemos locos por ellas.

-Si la persona que me regaló este anillo está feliz con otra mujer yo no me interpondré en su felicidad, solamente quiero saber quien fui antes, quiero saber qué tipo de vida tuve, mi infancia, mi primer amor…saber si ese hombre fue el hombre que robó todos mis sueños y pensamientos…no se simplemente quiero conocerlo

Terminaron de cenar y Kyo se fue diciendo que solo había venido a enseñarle el sitio y que tendría el avión de vuelta a Hokkaido en breve dejando a Kyoko sola en la casa. Encendió la radio en la cual se oía una canción leve sin letras dejando un ambiente tranquilo y sereno, abrió la ventana del balcón donde se acercó a la barandilla e inhaló un poco de aire y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Una nueva etapa empieza-dijo con una sonrisa depositando la cabeza en la barandilla, oyó varios pasos a la izquierda lo cual la hizo girar la cabeza para encontrarse con un sonriente Kuon-Buenas noches-dijo tranquilamente

-Buenas…parece que los dos estamos escuchando lo mismo-dijo con una leve sonrisa, a lo cual ella asintió-¿De dónde eres?

- Hokkaido…bueno eso creo-la miró un poco confuso- una larga historia…¿quieres pasar a beber algo?-él asintió

A los pocos minutos entró con una botella de champán en el departamento de esta, la cual lo recibió con una sonrisa, preparó algo para picar mientras bebían y se sentó a su lado.

-Siento el desorden, acabo de llegar-sonrió pícaramente entregándole un vaso del champán que él trajo, cogió ella otro-Kampai-dijo mientras chocaba su vaso con el de Kuon-por un nuevo comienzo y por los nuevos vecinos

-Kampai-dijo mientras llevaba el vaso a la boca y dando un trago-Bueno cuéntame tu larga historia, o quieres que empiece yo con la mía

-Nah, la tuya en parte me la sé, bueno hmm…por donde empiezo…-dijo dirigiendo su mano al mentón y empezó a acariciarlo, el gesto hizo a Kuon reír-no te burles-dijo mientras le empujaba un poco, después los dos se empezaron a reír, al poco tiempo calmaron un poco las risas y ella empezó su historia-veamos, hace unos tres años mis padres…bueno Kyo y Shizuku me encontraron en una playa de Hokkaido, no me acuerdo nada sobre mi pasado, ni tampoco sé si mi verdadero nombre es Kyoko, cuando me preguntaron por mi nombre dije simplemente Kyoko así que todo el mundo me conoce por Kyoko…durante estos años he aprendido a tocar la guitarra eléctrica y acústica, soy parte de un grupo, espero algún día ser una buena guitarrista como el hombre que me enseñó y me también me gustaría ser actriz si el tiempo lo permite, lo veo muy interesante transformarte en tantas personas diferentes, eso en corto si quieres la hago más larga

-Ya veo…¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó el con una sonrisa en los labios, esa mujer le parecía muy interesante y carismática

-Veinticuatro… tú tienes veintiocho ¿no?

-Así es…soy muy viejo a que sí-dijo con un puchero haciendo que ella se riera y negara con la cabeza-¿y donde quieres debutar con tu grupo?...si quieres te puedo presentar al presidente de LME

-Esperemos debutar en LME…fue mi idea-sonrió y lo miró seriamente- gracias por tu ayuda pero la verdad quiero salir adelante con lo que tengo y saber que mi trabajo es válido sin tener a otros intervenir, como te sentirías si la gente solamente te juzgara por las personas que conoces y no por tu talento, yo no me sentiría feliz conmigo misma

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, simplemente quería saber qué tipo de persona eres, mucha gente solamente se acerca a mí por los contactos o el dinero que se tiene-dijo soltando un pesado suspiro.

-También está tu físico-lo miró sonriente

Estuvieron hasta las dos de la mañana, ya que Kuon tendría varios comerciales en la mañana y ella se tenía que levantar para terminar de acomodar todas sus pertenencias.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kuon se despertó alrededor de las ocho de la mañana con la música que provenía del despertador, se duchó y se vistió con unos vaqueros, una camisa y una chaqueta. Después desayunó ligeramente y se dirigió a recoger a Yashiro.

-Buenos días Kuon-dijo mientras subía al coche, después de recibir los buenos días de Kuon lo miró y vio que estaba feliz, algo bastante raro en los últimos años-¿ha pasado algo bueno?

-Si…un poco-dijo sonriendo de lado al recordar a su vecina-una nueva vecina…me ayudó anoche y luego me invitó a beber algo

-¿Ehh?….¿y cómo se llama?

-Kyoko

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Lo siiientoo muchísimo ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que subí el último capítulo! Pero hoy os traigo dos más el primer capítulo de mi fanfic tipo M!**_


	6. Capitulo 6

Kyoko se levantó alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, se dio una ducha rápida y se preparó el desayuno, después empezó a desempaquetar y colocar toda la ropa en su sitio, sobre las once salió de su departamento para comprar algunas cosas y para conocer los alrededores. Estaba vestida con unos vaqueros oscuros, una sudadera gris, unas zapatillas grises y un gran bolso negro, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta con un maquillaje suave y una gafas negras de sol, cuando iba a salir por el lobby el portero la llamó.

-Muyamoto-chan, tu padre antes de irse anoche me dio esto-dijo mientas le mostraba unas llaves

-Muchas gracias-dijo mientras torcía sus labios en una sonrisa, se esperaba que su padre fuera a dejar algo nuevo para ella, cogió las llaves- Esto…sabe ¿dónde está lo que ha dejado?

-Si señorita está en el garaje, en la plaza número…-miró la pantalla del ordenador- ventisie…veintiséis estará en esa plaza-dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias por la ayuda-hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al garaje donde en la plaza número veintiséis encontró una preciosa Ducati 848 blanca con algunos detalles en rojo, sonrió ante el regalo, la había visto meses atrás en Hokkaido cuando fue con su padre a una convención y se enamoró del diseño de la moto a la vez que de todas sus cualidades, cogió el móvil y llamó a su padre, el cual no pudo contestar así que fue mandada al buzón de voz- otooo-saan! Muchas gracias por la Ducati…es preciosa pero no tenías que haberte molestado! Te devolveré el dinero por ella! Llamame cuando puedas te diré como va yai!- colgó y con una sonrisa en los labios metió su bolso en el compartimento delantero donde encontró un casco blanco con flores de sakura rojas, se lo puso en la cabeza y la encendió un rugido se escucho en todo el garaje cuando la aceleró, ay como adoraba ese sonido, se puso en posición y se fue a la puerta del garaje la abrió y salió del complejo, pasó de varios edificios gigantescos de la capital hasta que encontró un camino que conducía a una de las colinas más altas donde tenías la vista de todo Tokio, dejó a Ducati aparcada a un lado y vio a varias personas grabando un anuncio así que prefirió no molestarlos con el ruido de la moto y se sentó en uno de los bancos y los observó, vio a una mujer que se creía el centro del mundo y ordenaba a todos se parecía a la mujer que vio la noche pasada, se levantó al ver a Kuon en la filmación con una cara de fastidio al ver a su coestrella-Hey Kuon-lo llamó con una sonrisa, al verlo mirar hacia su lado le sonrió y se acercó hacia ella.

-Hey…¿Qué haces por aquí? Está muy lejos de casa-dijo en tono de regaño

-Ehh?…me estás regañando…que fuerte-dijo riéndose-he venido a probar a mi nuevo bebé, es preciosa-dijo dando una vuelta de lo entusiasmada que estaba-¿Qué pasa allí?-dijo señalando

-Una mujer que se cree el centro del universo-dijo con tono de fastidio- necesito una coestrella menos llena de humos-dijo soltando un suspiro

-Hey tú, no toques a mi Kuon-dijo la mujer acercándose dejando a Kuon de piedra con lo que dijo, Kyoko no pudo aguantarse la risa y se rió en la cara de la mujer-¿de qué te ríes niñata?

-Tu Kuon…-volvió a reírse se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas de los ojos-que bueno…haiii…-se tranquilizó un poco

-¿Tu sabes quién soy yo?-dijo la mujer con muy mal carácter

-Si…otra que se cree el centro del universo pero también una que no me llega a la suela de los zapatos-dijo muy confiada Kyoko- creo que si yo estuviese en ese comercial lo terminaría a la primera toma y no … lleváis seis tomas en menos de cinco minutos

-¿Te gustaría intentarlo?-preguntó un hombre mientras venía hacia ellos tres

-Director…¿me va a reemplazar con una desconocida?-preguntó la mujer

-Tengo todo el derecho, tú también eres una novata y tendrías que ser más humilde con los productores y los miembros del staff, así que jovencita-miró a Kyoko-¿te gustaría intentarlo?

-Será un placer-dijo haciendo una reverencia-eso claro si a Kuon no le importa-lo miró para que diera su veredicto, a lo cual le sonrió y asintió

Kyoko fue llevada a maquillaje y vestuario donde la cambiaron en un vestido rojo con un cinturón con lazo negro situado debajo de los pechos y unos zapatos de tacón negros, el maquillaje fue levemente retocado y le rizaron el pelo haciendo que cayera suavemente sobre su espalda. Al salir todos se quedaron mirándola, si era sexy cuando la habían visto la primera vez ahora estaba cañón, el vestido le marcaba todas sus curvas. Se acercó al director que le dijo que el comercial era de un colgante, le contó como quería que quedase a lo cual ella asintió y se colocó en su posición.

-Todos en sus puestos-gritó el director- y…..ACCIÓN!

_**Kyoko y Kuon estaban de picnic sentados sobre un mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos, comiendo plácidamente y mirando la ciudad de Tokio, de pronto Kuon se levanta y saca una cajetilla guardada en su pantalón, Kyoko lo mira con cara de asombro y felicidad. Kuon abrió la cajetilla mostrando un simple collar con un medallón tallado en una piedra color rosa en forma de corazón. Kyoko lleva las manos a los labios al verlo varias lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos mientras Kuon le coloca el colgante, la abraza de lado y borra las lágrimas que se escabulleron de los ojos de ella, luego se abrazan y se miran el uno al otro mientras el sol se esconde en el horizonte dejando una estampa muy romántica.**_

-Corten-dijo el director con lagrimas en los ojos-eso fue precioso, nunca he visto algo tan bien hecho a la primera toma-todos rieron ante el comentario del director

Kyoko se fue rápidamente a cambiarse salió con el pelo recogido en una coleta entrelazada situada a un lado. Se despidió de todos con una reverencia y vio a Kuon en un lado al cual se acercó.

-Hey Kyoko, ¿quieres ir a cenar?-dijo al verla

-Salir…nah…que me dices si vienes a mi casa y yo preparo algo de cenar solo trae algo de beber-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Lo mismo de anoche?-preguntó él al ver a su manager acercarse

-¿Por qué no?...bueno entonces nos vemos dentro de una hora-dijo mientras se dirigía a su Ducati, se colocó el casco e hizo que todos se voltearan a verla cuando se escucho la moto acelerada.

El director se acercó a Kuon junto con Yashiro que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Kuon, ¿Dónde conociste a esa mujer? Es impresionante-dijo el director con estrellas y flores alrededor- yo quiero volver a trabajar con ella, es tan femenina y tan humilde a la vez

-Es mi vecina-dijo riéndose-la conocí anoche y parece ser que es mucho mejor de lo que yo pensaba

Kyoko llegó al departamento después de comprar varios ingredientes, terminó rápidamente la comida, al cerrar el fuego de la sopa preparada oyó su celular sonar, lo cogió y sonrió cuando leyó el nombre de la pantalla.

-Otoo-saan-grito feliz-muchas gracias! me encanta! Es preciosa!-oyó a su padre reírse al otro lado y se tranquilizó un poco- oto-san hoy ha sido un día fantástico, sabes me metí con una mujercita de esas que se creen el centro del mundo y le dije las cosas a la cara, y el director en el cual la chica esa hacía un comercial me pidió sustituirla, y he hecho mi primer comercial

-¿Te lo pasaste bien?-preguntó su padre tranquilamente al escuchar que estaba bien

-Si fue muy interesante y divertido, espero que desde ahora en adelante todo valla genial-oyó el timbre-oh..parece que mi invitado acaba de llegar-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, abrió e hizo un gesto para que entrara

-Ehh? No me digas que es el hombre del que hablamos anoche…-la oyó decir _´aha´_ y se rió- esa es mi chica…pásatelo muy bien

-Moo…otoosan-dijo ella sonrojada-hablamos mañana…adiós-colgó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kuon-perdona mi padre, ¡a cenar!-dijo entusiasta, preparó la mesa con ayuda de Kuon y se sentaron a comer, cuando terminaron se sentaron en el sofá y Kuon abrió una botella de vino-dijiste que traerías lo mismo que anoche

-No…hoy quería probar este vino, me lo regaló hace poco el presidente diciendo que era muy bueno, y cuando lo vi hace un momento me pareció muy adecuado-dijo sonriente

-Es muy bueno y dulce-dijo ella después de degustarlo-tu jefe tenía razón, es muy bueno

Estuvieron un rato charlando hasta que Kuon decidió dejarla dormir ya que se veía muy cansada, Kyoko lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal, después se dirigió al baño y se quitó las lentillas de color azul grisáceo que llevaba, su banda decidió que cada uno tendría un color diferente de ojos para resaltar entre los demás, a ella le parecía una tontería pero se votó por mayoría decidieron ponérselas, así que últimamente las estaba utilizando para acostumbrarse a ellas.

-Maldita sea-dijo al ver sus ojos rojos, de echó varias gotas para ojos y se fue a dormir.

Kyoko a la mañana siguiente se fue a recibir a los miembros de su banda que llegaban temprano para adaptarse a los sitios donde vivirían, después fueron a un estudio que encontró Kyoko el día anterior el cual podía ser alquilado, cada uno pagó su parte y se fueron a un karaoke que estaba cerca para celebrar su llegada a Tokio. Takano antes de que llegara el medio día ya iba borracho y se fue con Yamato a su departamento ya que ellos dos eran gemelos aunque de estilos muy diferentes, vivían juntos así que se fueron a descansar, Nobu al ver a los otros chicos decidió irse a explorar la cuidad por si mismo, así que Kyoko y Shiyuri se fueron de compras y luego se fueron al departamento de Kyoko. Se cambiaron en algo más cómodo y llamaron a para pedir un poco de sushi, después Kyoko decidió invitar a Kuon así que lo llamó al móvil ya que anoche intercambiaron números

-Hey Kuon, ¿estás libre?

-Si dentro de un rato termino y llegaré a casa…¿necesitas algo?

-Nah…solo si querías venir a comer con mi amiga y conmigo algo de sushi donde siempre-dijo sonriente

-Hmm…así que estás con una amiga…crees que estará bien, digo espero que no se ponga histérica como una fan-oyó a Kyoko reírse al otro lado

-Seguramente no podrá ni decir su nombre cuando te vea, pero si intenta ponerse como algunas fans entonces tendré que pegarle un sartenazo para que se tranquilice-al oír lo que dijo Kuon se empezó a reír muchísimo-hey no te burles de mí-eso hizo se riera mucho más

-Lo siento…-dijo entre risas- pero si le haces eso a tu amiga no se que le harías a tus enemigas-decía mientras se imaginaba a Kyoko pegándole sartenazos a una varias mujeres que gritaban como fans y se acercaban a él después de unos segundos ella estaría en la cima de un monte de mujeres pegadas por su sartén, eso lo hizo volver a reírse

-Kuon-la oyó que tenía un tono enfadado-si te vas a burlar de mí mejor no vengas-y le colgó

Kuon guardó su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y volvió a reírse, estaba en una reunión con el presidente Lory, el cual estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver al joven reírse, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan lleno de vida, algo bueno tuvo que haberle pasado en los últimos días ya que hasta Yashiro le dijo que se veía con mejor cara.

-Kuon, es suficiente-dijo Lory al verlo que no iba a parar de reírse, al rato se tranquilizó y bebió algo de agua para calmar un poco el dolor de garganta que tenía-tienes que contarme que es lo que pasó en el comercial del otro día, por qué cambiaron a la actriz por una persona desconocida.

-Ah, de eso querías hablar, pues Ninako-san no quería contribuir al proyecto y ese era el quinto día que tuvimos que apartar para hacer el comercial que tenía que hacerse como máximo ayer, así que la despidieron, y la chica que tomó su lugar es mi vecina la conocí hace dos noches cuando una mujer quería entrar en mi departamento y yo no la dejaba, accidentalmente cuando la empujé chocó con ella y pues ella hizo que se fuera, después me invitó a beber algo y hablamos, y ayer pues ella daba una vuelta y me vio y me saludo cuando Ninako-san nos vio se puso celosa y esta la retó, el director al verla le pareció perfecta para el comercial y así entró en el proyecto dejando a Ninako fuera-dijo con una sonrisa

-Kuon…¿Cómo se llama tu vecina?-preguntó sospechado la respuesta

-Se llama Kyoko-dijo un poco triste

-Kuon, no la reemplaces, te harás daño a ti y a esa chica, esta Kyoko no es tu Kyoko, no es nuestra Kyoko-chan

-Se que no es ella, a mi Kyoko nadie podrá reemplazarla, ella es irremplazable aquí-dijo llevando la mano hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho-sabes hay algo que tu no supiste durante todo este tiempo nosotros dos estábamos juntos desde un poco después de los hermanos Heel-vio como los ojos de Lory se iluminaban-tu plan de tenernos juntos funcionó, cuando me fui a visitar la tumba de Rick, nosotros estábamos viviendo juntos, ella meses atrás aceptó casarse conmigo, si Kyoko vuelve sabré que es ella en el momento en el que vea el anillo con el cual me atreví a pedirle matrimonio-Lory estaba llorando de alegría y tristeza a la vez, no sabía que emoción portar en ese momento, vio a Kuon levantarse del sitio y dirigirse hacia la puerta-me voy a pedirle perdón a esta Kyoko-dijo con una triste sonrisa saliendo del despacho dejando al mayor llorando.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Hasta aquí los capítulos de hoy! ¿Cómo reaccionaría Kuon cuando vea el anillo de Kyoko, como se comportará esta al empezar a descubrir cosas de su pasado? Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos! El nuevo fanfic tipo M estará puesto espero que os guste! Chicas mandadme Reviews con vuestra opinión!**_


	7. Capitulo 7

Kuon no llegó a pedirle perdón a Kyoko esa noche porque cuando llegó a su departamento nadie llegó a contestar, ya que esta se había ido a llevar a Shiyuri a su casa y llegó muy tarde debido a que se perdió por el camino. Ha pasado una semana desde que se vieron, Kyoko y su grupo fueron aceptados en LME como grupo de punk/visual kei, además de su trabajo de realizando canciones algunos decidieron realizar pruebas para actores o presentadores de programas de variedades, ya que les dijeron que era típico para que con el tiempo se les conociera, Kyoko no tuvo que hacer la prueba ya que al haber realizado el anuncio entró directamente en la sección de actuación y Kuon se tuvo que ir a Osaka para terminar un nuevo dorama.

Kyoko estaba deambulando por uno de los pasillos de la empresa ya que tenía un poco de tiempo antes de ir a su próximo trabajo. Pasando y mirando las puertas se quedó estancada en una de color rosa muy chillón.

-LoveME?-leyó la pancarta colgante en la puerta- _´que nombre más gracioso´_- pensaba mientras se reía, no pudo vencer a su tentación y tocó la puerta para abrirla

_**Flashback**_

_-Mokoo-saan…vamos a por un helado-decía felizmente_

_-Moo, vas a hacer que engorde-dijo sonriente una morena-Kyoko, ¿dime como van las cosas con Ren?_

_**Fin flashback**_

Abrió la puerta lentamente, encendió las luces y entró. Vio un banco largo en medio de un pasillo de casilleros, se acercó un poco más, no supo el por qué pero simplemente se detuvo en el casillero número 15, miró el nombre y se quedó plasmada.

-M...Mogami…Kyoko-su mano se acercaba instintivamente al candado formando una serie de número, esté se abrió al girarlo hasta el último número, varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin ella notarlo, quitó el candado cuando de pronto…

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Kuon estaba de buen humor ya que hoy llegaría a casa, estaba bastante cansado debido a las escenas de acción que tuvo que realizar, además hoy iría a disculparse con Kyoko por haberla hecho enfadar. Supo por el presidente que ella y su grupo pasaron a ser parte de LME y también que ella recibió varias ofertas de trabajo.

-Kuon…¿dentro de dos meses te dejo libre esa semana?-preguntó preocupado su manager, mientras revisaba su agenda.

-Sí, yo esa semana no podré hacer nada, no me sentiré con fuerzas de luchar al saber que…

-Está bien-lo cortó su manager sabiendo perfectamente que si le recordaban a su preciosa prometida él entrará en su propio mundo de depresión-Faltan unas horas para irnos al aeropuerto ¿no quieres ir a comprar algo?

-Bueno la verdad es que quería comprar algo, pero lo compraré en Tokio no quiero que se rompa-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Tardaron una hora y media antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto donde varias fans no lo dejaban pasar para irse al Tokio, algunas le rompieron su camisa mientras que otras se desmayaban por la alta presión arterial.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Kotonami Kanae había llegado a LME ya que tenía una cita con Maria para comer y hablar sobre cosas que la adolescente no podía hacerlo con su abuelo, la vio venir elegantemente hacia ella, nada había quedado de la pequeña niña que conoció en las audiciones de LME años atrás, ya era toda una mujercita llegaba a ser tan alta como ella con las curvas bien marcadas, llevaba el pelo igual de largo pero hoy parecía un poco más largo ya que se lo había alisado, su flequillo recto quedó olvidado años atrás ahora lo llevaba hacia un lado con un ligero maquillaje, iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes blanca con un chaleco negro por encima que le tapaba un poco los senos en vía de desarrollo conjuntado con los pantalones y zapatos de tacón negros.

-Mokonee-sama tiempo sin vernos-dijo Maria mientras estaba a unos pasos de la mujer-¿te parece bien si vamos a por mi bolso?-preguntó, a lo cual la morena asintió y se fueron hacia el camerino que la joven tenía en la misma planta que el cuarto LoveMe, cogió su bolso y se dirigían nuevamente hacia el ascensor pero Maria se percató de algo inusual, vio luz en el cuarto en el que a la gente no entraba muy a menudo-Mokonee-sama, ¿estuviste hoy en el cuarto LoveMe y olvidaste apagar las luces?-preguntó extrañada la joven

-Eh?...no yo llevo unas semanas sin entrar allí-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta-será que alguien entró-dijo mientras abría la puerta haciendo que las dos mujeres se quedaran pasmadas, delante de ellas había una mujer con el pelo largo de color negro y con algunas mechas de colores que lloraba delante de uno de los casilleros abiertos mientras estaba sentada en el suelo, Kanae fue la primera en salir del shock-disculpa…¿Qué estás haciendo en este cuarto?

-Yo…yo…lo siento mucho-dijo mientras salía corriendo dejándolas muy desconcertadas Kanae y Maria.

Maria se acercó a la taquilla y se quedó estática, cosa que a Kanae no se le pasó por alto así que se acercó y vio el traje rosa LoveMe, en la puerta habían varias fotos de Kyoko con Chidori, Maria y ella

-Es…la taquilla de mi onee-sama-dijo Maria llorando-c…como la pudo abrir, ni Ren-sama pudo hacerlo y era la persona que la conocía mejor que nadie, como una persona que no hemos conocido en nuestra vida ha podido abrirla y nosotros no-dijo ella mientras se derrumbaba en el banco que atravesaba la habitación.

Kanae intentó calmarla pero no pudo solamente la abrazaba fuertemente, al cabo de poco vio a Kuon entrar en el cuarto muy alarmado, él no se esperó encontrar a las dos llorando, se acercó a ellas y entonces Kanae le hizo un gesto para que mirara dentro de la taquilla, se quedó pasmado.

-¿Quién la abrió?-preguntó con urgencia, a lo que Kanae simplemente negó con la cabeza, se acercó y tocó el traje haciendo que se notara una hoja blanca en uno de los bolsillos, la cogió y empezó a llorar era la primera foto que se hicieron juntos, aquella foto que se hicieron el momento en el que ella aceptó ser su novia él había insistido que ese día tenía que ser inmortalizado así que fueron a comprar una cámara y se hicieron una foto en la cual él le besaba la mejilla y ella estaba muy sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en los labios, la guardó en su bolsillo y se secó las lágrimas- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí-dijo mientras las cogía a cada una dándoles un abrazo, cerró el casillero , apagó las luces y se las llevó a uno de los restaurantes más íntimos de la ciudad donde estuvieron sin hablar un rato

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Kyoko por otro lado estaba muy impresionada, antes de que esas mujeres entraran a ese cuarto muchos recuerdos borrosos le vinieron a la mente cuando cogió una piedra de color azul oscuro en forma de corazón que se salió del casillero. Fue a terminar su trabajo y se fue a su departamento sin ir al ensayo que tenía planeado con su banda, se sentía muy cansada y bastante confundida, no sabía por qué no había dejado la piedra en su sitio ni el por qué sabía cómo abrir ese casillero.

Cuando llegó a su departamento se metió en el baño para ducharse, se cambió y cogió una botella de agua, se sentó en el sofá mientras oía una canción en la radio, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que canción era, no sabía ni siquiera que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor simplemente estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Kuon después de hablar con Kanae y Maria sobre lo que había sucedido las dejó en el restaurante y se dirigió a su casa. Nunca se esperó encontrar a cuatro jóvenes llamando insistentemente a la puerta de su vecina.

-Kyoko….Kyoko…ábreme-dijo un rubio alto con pinta punk-Nena…abre la puerta, no nos hagas esto, venga…-sonaba bastante preocupado

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el algo molesto

-Ella…ella no abre, llamamos a la agencia y nos dijo que tendría que estar en casa, algo tuvo que pasar, cuando me llamó sonaba muy triste-dijo llorando una joven mujer que estaba abrazada por uno de los hombres

-Abajo el gerente os puede dar la llave de repuesto-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su puerta, los jóvenes se miraron entre sí y se fueron todos apresurados hacia el ascensor, por otro lado Kuon dejó su equipaje en su casa e intentó abrir la puerta del departamento de Kyoko para ver su estaba cerrada con seguro o no, se quedó sorprendido al descubrir que la puerta estaba abierta, así que simplemente entró encontrándose con Kyoko sentada en el sofá mirando hacia el exterior con la música a bastante volumen-Hey-la llamo, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que se acercó a su lado y le tocó el hombro haciendo que ella girase para ver quién era, cuando vio sus ojos llorosos no supo en qué momento la abrazó, ella empezó a llorar bastante fuerte mientras se aferraba a su camisa-Shh…tranquila...todo pasará-dijo él mientras le acariciaba el pelo-tus amigos están preocupados, ¿no te diste cuenta que estaban llamando a la puerta?-ella simplemente negó entre sus brazos

Shiyuri, Takano, Yamato y Nobu entraron al ver la puerta entreabierta, se fueron rápidamente a ver si Kyoko estaba bien, se quedaron parados cuando los vieron abrazados en el sofá, se notaba que lo que a ella le pasaba era bastante doloroso. Nobu fue a la habitación de Kyoko en busca del medicamento que Kyo siempre le daba en esos momentos, al encontrarlo fue al salón y le entregó la pastilla a Kuon para que se la diese, luego cogió la botella de agua que estaba en la mesa.

-Kyoko…-la llamó pero sin ningún efecto ella estaba muy aferrada a su camisa, la apartó un poco –tómate esto-dijo dejando la pastilla en su mano, después el cogió la botella de agua y se la entregó, la vio tomársela y al rato se quedó dormida en sus brazos, la levantó cuidadosamente y la llevó a su cuarto, la dejó en la cama, la arropó y se fue con los jóvenes que estaban sentándose en el salón-¿Quiénes sois?¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado?-preguntó enfadado

-Somos parte del grupo en el que ella está, y no sabemos qué pasó simplemente llamó a Shiyuri y le dijo que no iba a ir al ensayo, eso siempre pasaba si ella se encontraba mal y nos imaginamos que algo por el estilo estaba sucediendo, como ninguno de sus padres están aquí vinimos lo antes posible-dijo Nobu bastante preocupado-¿Cómo fue que pudiste entrar?

-La puerta estaba abierta solo tenias que entrar como por vuestra casa, además es que soy su vecino y siempre que entré aquí nunca puso el seguro, bueno asunto resuelto yo me iré un momento a cambiarme de ropa y luego vengo y hablamos-y así fue como los dejó en el departamento de Kyoko.

-Hey tios, no es muy raro que ese tio entre como si nada en la casa de su vecina?-preguntó Yamato mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Kyoko me contó un poco sobre él, dijo que era buen tio-dijo Shiyuri

Los integrantes del grupo de Kyoko se pusieron cómodos y prepararon algo para picar y beber mientras que esperaban a Kuon. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kyoko se formaba un agujero negro debido a una pesadilla que estaba teniendo

…._(Pesadilla de Kyoko)….._

_Kyoko estaba corriendo entre los árboles de un bosque frondoso no sabía el por qué pero simplemente sentía que si paraba algo malo iba a suceder, a lo largo vio un claro, se fue acercando cada vez más, de pronto cuando alcanzó a estar allí vio el cuerpo de un joven en el suelo mientras era pisoteado por dos hombres y una mujer. Ella gritaba y gritaba que lo dejaran en paz pero ninguno de los agresores se detenían, hasta que ella fue y cubrió el cuerpo del joven fue cuando las personas se detuvieron. Uno de los hombres era rubio y tenía los ojos marrones, fue el que la cogió del pelo y la apartó._

_-Ne…Kyoko-chan nunca supo ser una buena chica…ella es mala…ella nunca llegará a casarse con su amado "Sho-chan"-dijo el joven mientras se reía- Me has oído Kyoko, nunca, tu solo eres una simple criada, nunca serás mi mujer_

_El rubio fue apartado dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos largos plateados de ojos morados que la miraba igual como si fuera su presa favorita._

_-No escuches a ese idiota, mi preciosa caperucita, tu lobo ya está aquí y quiere verte en todo tu esplendor-dijo mientras la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos-vamos…déjalos salir, déjame saborearte-este la estaba besando y lamiendo a lo largo de su cuello_

_A lo largo de poco tiempo fue apartado por la mujer, esa mujer tenía la mirada más terrorífica que había visto, la miraba con tanto odio y desprecio_

_-Nunca serás lo suficientemente buena, Kyoko eres solo una herramienta, nunca serás buena_

_Al cabo de varios segundos desaparecieron los tres, y ella se acercó al joven que estaba sangrando en el suelo por culpa de esas personas, le dio la vuelta y se encontró con un joven niño de diez años de ojos verdes y pelo rubio, este con el poder restante que tenía le acarició la mejilla manchándola de sangre_

_-Kyoko-chan-la llamó en un susurro mientras sonreía- mi princesa, lo siento, no pude protegerte-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y su mano se desplomaba en el suelo_

_-Nooooooooooooooo-gritó fuertemente mientras lloraba_


	8. Capitulo 8

Kuon se fue a darse una ducha rápida y a vestirse, cogió la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado y se fue al departamento de Kyoko. Dejó la bolsa en la cocina de esta y se fue a hablar con el grupo de su vecina, se sentó en un sillón del cual podía mirar a todos a la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que sabéis sobre lo que le pasa?-dijo rompiendo el silencio incomodo

-Desde que la conocimos ella, bueno no sé si ella te habrá contado sobre su amnesia-él solamente asintió en respuesta- siempre que recuerda algo se pone así o peor, sus padres están intentando que ella tenga nuevos recuerdos, así que siempre la animan y a nosotros nos dijeron que si ella no iba a algún ensayo de la banda tendríamos que venir a verificar que está bien, y como viste hoy algo recordó…ella no dice lo que recuerda, es muy raro que nos cuente algo, la única que sabe sobre parte de su pasado es su madre.

-¿Alguna vez le ha pasado algo por el estilo delante de alguno? Y si a pasado dime en qué circunstancias sucedió

-Conmigo le pasó una vez que nos fuimos a pasear por los acantilados-dijo Yamato-estábamos los dos en el coche y al llegar allí se puso muy mal, la tuve que llevar al hospital, allí estuvo internada unos cuantos días

-¿Los acantilados? Eso está muy lejos-dijo Nobu-¿Cómo se te ocurrió llevarla hasta allí?

-Simplemente llegamos y ya está-dijo molesto.

-Conmigo le pasó el día que vino Fuwa Sho y la llevé conmigo-dijo Shiyuri

-¿Fuwa Sho…el cantante?-preguntó preocupado Kuon

-Si yo no sé simplemente se miraron a los ojos y ella empezó a llorar y cayó al suelo agarrándose la cabeza, así que llamé a su padre que la llevó a casa, y desde allí no se qué pasó.

-¿Cuál es su verdadero color de ojos? Porque estoy muy seguro que no es ese azul plateado

-¿C…cómo?... ¿Cómo sabes que no es su verdadero color?-preguntó exceptivo Takano

-Fácil, yo llevé lentillas durante 10 años, y hay algunas diferencias, así que decidme su color

-Ahh, es verdad tu eres Tsuruga Ren ¿no?- él solo asintió- ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en su verdadero color de ojos? No es como si pensaras que es alguien que conoces-dijo sarcásticamente

-Así es, es posible que ella no sea la persona que vosotros creéis, ella se parece mucho a la persona que yo amo, su historia es muy parecida a la de ella…

-¿Estás insinuando que ella es tu novia? Que estupidez, será que solo quieres sustituirla-rió con ironía

-Te equivocas, yo nunca la sustituiría, simplemente es posible que sea ella, esta mañana en LME entró alguien en el cuarto LoveMe-todos se rieron ante el nombre-hace unos años el presidente formó esa división para la gente que perdió la fe en el amor, en ese departamento había tres chicas Chidori, Kanae y Kyoko a lo largo del tiempo ellas tenían que hacer misiones para llegar a amar y ser amadas por la gente, Kyoko odiaba el amor por culpa de su amigo de la infancia ella…sufrió por culpa de él y lo desafió y convirtió en su enemigo, cada vez que se nombraba el nombre de él-sacó una pequeña sonrisa- ella siempre parecía que iba a estrangular a cualquiera sin llegar a tocarlos parecía que le faltaba aire al que mencionaba ese nombre

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-preguntó Shiyuri

-Fuwa Sho-todos se callaron para que él continuara su historia- yo me enamoré de ella y tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas antes de empezar a salir, nos comprometimos y a los seis meses yo tuve que ir a California y ella por trabajo fue a Hokkaido, allí ella tuvo un accidente y hasta el día de hoy sigue desaparecida.

Después de hablar unos minutos más los chicos se fueron dejando a Kuon en el departamento de Kyoko

-Noooooooooooooooooo-se escuchó un grito desde el cuarto de Kyoko, Kuon fue corriendo a ver qué es lo que le pasaba, la encontró llorando abrazando sus rodillas se acercó a ella lentamente y le acarició la cabeza sin decir nada, después de un rato ella se tranquilizó y cogió la mano de Kuon entre las suyas mientras tenía la cabeza agachada, en ese momento Kuon vio algo que deseaba ver desde hace mucho tiempo, un anillo, aquel anillo de oro blanco con un diamante y varias piedras azul oscuro alrededor del diamante-Lo siento-susurró mientras varias lágrimas impactaban contra sus manos.

-Kyo…Kyoko

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Fuwa Sho estaba entrando en su departamento ya que hace unas horas había terminado su último concierto de la gira ´_Never Mind What People Says´,_ se encontraba en su departamento donde parecía que Mimori había estado otra vez, suspiró cansado y dejó su guitarra y su maleta en la puerta, al entrar al salón se encontró abrazado por Mimori que estaba saltando de alegría al verle, le dedico una sonrisa y un beso en la frente.

-Sho-chan he preparado el baño-dijo contenta mientras se iba hacia la cocina-así que tómate tu tiempo en relajarte, iré a preparar la mesa

Él solo se fue y cerró la puerta del baño con seguro ya que más de una vez la había pillado husmeando cuando estaba dentro, se tumbó en la bañera y se dejó caer hasta estar parcialmente cubierto por la espuma, dejó la cabeza en la pared para enfriarla, últimamente no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica que vio en Hakodate, suspiró pesadamente nuevamente y se sumergió totalmente. Al cabo de media hora salió con unos pantalones azul oscuro y con una camiseta blanca que se cenia a su cuerpo.

-Ohh….ya estás de vuelta…eso ha sido rápido!-dijo un poco sorprendida-Sho-chan yo quiero hablar de algo contigo-dijo tímidamente

-Claro tú dirás-dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cogía algo del sushi que había en la mesa

-Yo…me voy a ir a Estados Unidos dentro de dos días y no volveré-dijo triste-mis padres han decidido mudarse y yo tengo varias ofertas de trabajo allí así que decidí aceptarlas

-Eso está muy bien, te harás más famosa y además internacionalmente, te felicito-dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que ella no se esperaba, lo que ella quería era que él la detuviese y dijera que no importa lo que pase él la cuidará, ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

Terminaron de comer y estuvieron un rato en silencio antes de que ella se fuese, ella le dio la llave de repuesto y se fue dándole un abrazo, cuando cerró la puerta Sho recogió la mesa y se fue a ver un rato la televisión, durante una pausa publicitaria vio a la misma chica que no podía olvidar.

-Es ella-dijo con una sonrisa-la podré volver a ver-dijo mientras cogía su guitarra, una libreta y un bolígrafo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejamos hoy! Siento mucho si este capítulo ha sido corto pero es que tengo que pensar muy bien qué es lo que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante! Bueno chicas como creéis que reaccionará Ren? Y cuando ella se entere de que su verdadero nombre es Mogami Kyoko?**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que me seguisteis en Nunca te olvidé y en este también! También estará el tipo M así que chicas decidme sobre vuestra opinión sobre el segundo capítulo!**_

_**Muchos besos y abrazos a todos!**_

_**Ps. Intentaré subir cada fin de semana dos capítulos + un capitulo del tipo M!**_


	9. Capitulo 9

Kuon estaba bastante sorprendido al ver ese anillo, no sabía qué hacer, ella no recordaba nada y él quería lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla fuertemente y no dejarla ir jamás, pero fue cuando la sintió levantarse y dirigirse hacia una ventana

-Será mejor que te vayas, gracias por la ayuda, pero estoy bien-dijo mientras le daba la espalda y miraba el reflejo de Kuon en el cristal-lo siento-dijo lastimosamente- de verdad necesito estar sola-vio como él se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella.

-No estás sola-dijo mientras la abrazaba, ella solamente se dejó embriagar por su calor unos instantes.

-Por favor-susurró mientras lo apartaba lentamente

Él la entendía muy bien así que simplemente se alejó de ella, antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo fuerte y la dejó sola en su habitación. Cuando entró en su departamento oyó como una puerta era cerrada con seguro, se imaginó que ella había cerrado para que nadie la molestara, se dejó caer contra la puerta mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro iluminándolo, después de unos momentos decidió llamar a Lory y contarle lo que sabía.

Por otro lado Kyoko cuando oyó la puerta delantera cogió unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra para cambiarse, lo hizo rápidamente y se apresuró a salir sin que nadie se interponga en su camino, bajó hasta el parking y se subió a su moto, se puso el casco y salió de allí rápidamente quería despejarse y estando en casa jamás lo lograría eso lo tenía probado, cuando estaba en Hokkaido y recordaba algo siempre necesitaba salir para despejarse. Cuando Kuon la abrazó volvió a recordar, su calidez era la misma que del hombre con el que siempre aparecía en sus sueños. La noche se le hizo muy corta, se dirigió a la playa donde los sonidos de las olas la empezaban a tranquilizar, vio como el sol daba lugar a un nuevo día así que se levantó y se volvió a dirigir a su departamento donde se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió con unos pantalones cortos negros que estilizaba sus largas piernas y una camiseta blanca bastante ancha que la hacía más pequeña conjuntado con unas sandalias de tacón alto, el pelo se lo alisó y se puso un poco de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras. Salió del departamento a las siete y media para dirigirse a LME donde la esperaba su nueva manager. Después de aparcar la moto fue a la cafetería donde se compró un café muy cargado, divisó a su manager en una de las mesas cerca de los grandes ventanales y se sentó en el lado opuesto.

-Buenos días Manaka-san ¿qué es lo que tenemos para hoy?-preguntó cansada, la mujer rubia delante de ella le sonrió y le entregó varios papeles.

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan, primero tendrás que mirar esas ofertas-dijo mientras las señalaba-yo creo que sería muy bueno para tu carrera hacerlas todas, uno es de un video promocional del grupo Vie Ghoul parece que les impresionaste, después tienes cuatro anuncios dos son sobre cosméticos, uno sobre un perfume y el otro sobre una nueva joya, además de dos dramas uno se llama _Midnight Secretary_ tu harás de Kaya que es la secretaria de un vampiro, al principio las cosas van bastante mal entre ellos pero se enamoran y les pasará diferentes cosas que hará que su amor corra peligro-dijo la manager con ojitos brillantes-actuarás con Hizuri Kuon, él será tu jefe, y después…-miró entre las hojas que tenía en la mesa-mmm…aquí está…el último se llama _Shinobi Life_ donde serás Beni, actuarás con Hizuri Kuon también como tu enamorado, la historia transcurre en el presente, pasado y futuro de Beni, ella es una chica que ha sido raptada muchas veces cuando de pronto un hombre vestido de ninja la ayuda, el viene de una época pasada, bueno…ellos se enamoran ella por algunas circunstancias va al pasado mediante unos agujeros espaciales, el drama tiene romance y mucha acción será algo nuevo.

-Las haré todas-dijo mientras leía uno de los guiones

-Muy bien, llamaré a Miyoko-san para decirle-dijo mientras sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo, después de unos minutos se levantaron y se fueron- hoy cogeremos el coche-dijo segura cosa que hizo sonreír a Kyoko, ya que el día anterior habían ido en su Ducatti y ella iba con algo de velocidad, su manager en todo el trayecto estuvo apretándose contra su espalda fuertemente y con los ojos cerrados, cuando el día finalizó estaba temblando de miedo y juró no volver a subirse a esa bestia blanca

-¿Quieres que conduzca?-preguntó pícaramente a lo que su manager se puso pálida

-No-contestó rápidamente-desde hoy en adelante yo me encargo de cómo iremos a los sitios y solamente conduciré yo, no quiero que te pase algo-dijo con una tierna sonrisa, llegaron a un pequeño y elegante Mini Cabrio rojo descapotable, al entrar dejó sus pertenencias en la parte trasera y salieron de LME- Hoy tenemos hasta las cinco la filmación de la película y después te llevaré con los chicos para el ensayo, escuche que ayer no fuiste-la miró de reojo, vio que estaba mirando tristemente por la ventana-sabes como manager quiero llegar a ser tu amiga y si algo te pasa, o quieres compartir lo que se te pase por la mente me lo puedes contar-dijo seriamente

-Gracias-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Por otro lado Hizuri Kuon se acababa de despertar, hacía mucho tiempo desde que no pudo dormir tanto tiempo, eran las ocho y media de la mañana cuando miró el reloj, hoy tendría un día bastante tranquilo, unas cuantas escenas de su nuevo dorama, dos entrevistas y un anuncio, suspiró pesadamente mientras salía de la cama, de pronto se acordó de su preciosa vecina, la mujer que echaba tanto de menos, el amor de su vida lo que hizo que sonriera y se fue más contento hacia la ducha, se puso una camisa blanca con vaqueros azules y una americana de color negro, se echó algo de perfume y salió a buscar a Yashiro para ir a desayunar con el presidente. Llegaron a LME sobre las diez de la mañana, el presidente estaba muy serio hablando por teléfono cuando entraron.

-Si…entiendo…me gustaría hacer una pequeña reunión con usted y su marido si fuera posible…aha…si estaría muy bien…de acuerdo los veré dentro de una semana-cuando colgó le envió una mirada a Kuon que hizo que este sonriera- Es muy probable que sea ella, todavía no lo sabemos así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones

-Lo siento pero estoy seguro que es ella, esta vez no voy a dejarla irse nuevamente de mi lado-dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, y Sebastián le puso una taza de café delante de él.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-preguntó Yashiro algo confundido

-¿Y si ella no se acuerda de ti, qué harás?, es posible que eso suceda, que vas a hacer si ella se enamora de ti y después de un tiempo harás algo que hará que ella piense que tu intentas sustituir a tu prometida

-No la sustituiré, Kyoko es ella no tengo ninguna duda, y lo recordará casi siempre recuerda algo sus compañeros me lo contaron, así que muy pronto se acordará de quien es ella, no me daré por vencido en algo tan simple, no después de pasar cuatro años en el que todo el mundo me decía que ella estaba muerta y que tendría que pasar página.

Después de discutir una media hora más Yashiro y Kuon salieron del despacho de Lory.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Miroku entró en la sala donde todo su grupo estaba descansando, Kiyora estaba con su bajo practicando unas cuantas notas, Dasuku estaba con su teléfono móvil como era de costumbre, encima de él con una sonrisa maliciosa estaba Kaito que le estaba enseñando fotos sobre chicas que había conocido y por último Reino estaba mirando su tablet bastante entretenido y serio, se acercó a él y bajó a susurrarle al oído.

-Aceptaron nuestra propuesta- lo vio tensarse y luego relajarse notoriamente, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro para después ver como se mordía el labio inferior, todos se habían detenido de sus cosas para mirarlo, estaban impactados, hace mucho que no habían visto ese tipo de expresión en Reino.

-Y las noticias buenas son….-dijo Kiyora para que Miroku siguiera su frase

-La actriz que Reino quería contratar para nuestro nuevo videoclip aceptó, espero que sepáis comportaros, y no provoquéis algún alboroto

-Si hacéis algo fuera de lugar os mataré con mis manos-dijo Reino con una voz maléfica, todos se tensaron ante la amenaza y asintieron- rodaremos dentro de dos semanas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Aki Shoko fue al departamento de su representado para despertarlo, sabía que no debía dejarlo dormir durante mucho tiempo, porque después su horario volvería a descolocarse, últimamente había mantenido una rutina diariamente, solamente tenía miedo que esa nueva rutina se estropeara, así que para ahorrarse dolores de cabeza estaba delante de la puerta del departamento de Sho, sacó su llave y al abrir la puerta una suave melodía se escuchó, entró silenciosamente para no distraerle de su trabajo, al verle en el suelo con su guitarra en la mano y con un tanque de folios encima de la mesa vio como escribía algo y puso un punto, después lo colocó encima del tanque, Sho se levantó y estiró los brazos mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, para no asustarle Shoko tocó la puerta, eso llamó la atención de Sho que se giró.

-Buenos días-dijo con una sonrisa-podrías revisar eso y decirme qué opinas-cogió una botella de agua y se sentó en un sofá al lado de Shoko que se había puesto a leer la letra.

-Son preciosas-dijo cuando terminó de leer las canciones-cuando las compusiste?

-Anoche me vino la inspiración y no pude parar de escribir hasta ahora que ya me sentía un poco cansado

-¿Estuviste toda la noche componiendo?-lo miró incrédula, vio como se sonrojaba-ve a descansar, si quieres te reservo el estudio ¿para dentro de dos días?-preguntó sin saber si quería ponerse a trabajar tan rápido después de volver de la última gira.

-Estaría bien, también quiero hacer un videoclip con la canción _My Fallen Angel_, luego hablaré con Asami de cómo quiero que sea

-Todo estará listo, así que vete a dormir estás muy pálido y tienes que descansar recuerda que eres un profesional y no puedes aparentar cansancio-dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo empujaba hasta su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación volvió al salón y recogió los papeles que estaban tirados por el suelo, guardó la guitarra y las partituras en un lugar donde él supiera encontrarlas, le preparó algo para cuando se despertase y se fue hacia la agencia Akatoki para reservar el estudio y hablar con Asami, una vez terminó su trabajo se fue a su departamento y se planteaba descansar esas horas que le quedaban antes de volver a la carga.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuatro día había pasado desde que Kyoko echase a Kuon de su casa, no se llegaron a ver ni en LME ni tampoco se cruzaron por los rellanos, ya que la fama de Kyoko subía como la espuma y casi no tenía tiempo de descansar entre ensayos con la banda y su trabajo de actriz no le quedaba tiempo para casi nada excepto dormir cuando llegaba a casa. Eran sobre las doce de la noche cuando Kyoko llegó a su departamento hoy había sido un día bastante duro lleno de escenas para terminar una película en la cual era la actriz principal, trabajaba junto a Nobu hacía de su enamorado. Se tiró en el sofá y se relajó notoriamente, al poco se durmió.

Kuon había escuchado la puerta de su vecina cerrarse así que no dudó mucho en ir hasta su casa, tocó dos veces al timbre pero nadie le contestó, así que entró con una sonrisa al ver que nuevamente había dejado la puerta sin seguro. Al entrar al salón silenciosamente vio unas piernas colgando por encima del sofá, se acercó silenciosamente y la vio sumamente dormida, parecía un angelito, se acercó a ella y le quitó varios mechones que le había cubierto los ojos, le acarició la mejilla, después de un rato de estar mirándola decidió llevarla a la habitación, la cogió en brazos y sintió como ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, le dio un tierno beso en la frente después de depositarla en la cama y cubrirla con la cobijas. Después se giró para verla nuevamente antes de salir cuando de pronto la escuchó hablar en sueños

-Ren…-susurró ella, lo que hizo que se tensara- te quiero-se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Yo también…te amo Kyoko-dijo antes de salir y dejarla dormir pacíficamente.


	10. Capitulo 10

Kyoko se despertó sobre las siete muy confusa, no sabía de qué manera había llegado a su habitación ni el porqué estaba arropada por las mantas, estuvo un rato en la cama hasta que se despejó un poco, se fue a la ducha y después de unos treinta minutos bajo el tibio agua se vistió con unos vaqueros grises que se amoldaban a sus piernas, una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco y unas zapatillas grises, el cabello se lo recogió en una coleta alta dejando el flequillo de lado, su maquillaje era vintage con la sobra de ojos gris. Oyó como alguien tocaba a la puerta, se apresuró a abrir y vio dos hombres con dos ramos de flores en la mano.

-L…los puedo ayudar?-preguntó dudosa

-¿Es usted la actriz Kyoko de LME?-preguntó uno de ellos mientras el otro asentía a lo que su compañero preguntaba.

-Si…soy Kyoko-vio como a los dos hombres se le formaban una sonrisa, ella se apartó para dejarlos pasar, ellos dejaron los ramos de flores en la mesa del salón, después firmó un resguardo y los vio marcharse, después se acercó a los ramos y extrajo las dos tarjetas adjuntas en los ramos, al rato empezó a leer la tarjeta que estaba en el ramo de rosas rojas y blancas-_Porque todos tenemos días buenos y malos, te envío este ramo para que por lo menos alegrarte este hermoso día con una sonrisa tuya…tu vecino Kuon_-una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando lo terminó de leer, después olió las rosas y cogió un envase para colocarlas, después se sentó y leyó la otra tarjeta que estaba en el extravagante ramo de diferentes tipos de flores-_Gracias por aceptar nuestra petición, esperemos trabajar muy bien juntos…VG_ -muy confusa lo releyó nuevamente-¿VG…quienes son?-al poco rato dejó las tarjetas en la mesa y salió un momento para llamar a la puerta de su vecino

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kuon acababa de salir de la ducha cuando llamaron a la puerta, muy seguro de quien iba a ser se puso los vaqueros grises que hoy llevaría para trabajar y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. La vio allí con esa ropa que le marcaba todas sus curvas y con una brillante sonrisa en los labios, vio como los ojos de Kyoko lo recorría desde la cabeza a los pies y viceversa. Kyoko nunca se imaginó verlo así vio su sonrisa, bajó la mirada a sus anchos hombros desnudos, su mirada bajó hasta los pectorales bien marcados y los abdominales…dios esos perfectos abdominales con aquella cintura…ya no pudo más y volvió a mirarlo a la cara, su cuerpo se empezó a mover hacia él, no tenia control sobre su cuerpo, detrás de ella la puerta se cerró, Kuon tenía una de su mano en la mejilla de Kyoko y otra se había alojado en su cintura, sus labios se acercaban lentamente hacia los de ella, al principio Kyoko había puesto las dos manos en sus abdominales pero poco a poco una de sus manos fue subiendo hasta sus pectorales y finalmente la dejó en su cuello. Sus labios se juntaron en un dulce y cálido beso.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Manaka-san la manager de Kyoko iba un poco atrasada debido al tráfico en la mañana, tenía que llegar al departamento de Kyoko en un cuarto de hora si no quería que llegasen tarde, vio una salida entre el atasco y lo cogió rápidamente, a los diez minutos llegó al bloque de departamentos ya que se metió por algunas calles poco transitadas, por poco se pierde pero afortunadamente no pasó, aparcó el coche delante del bloque, cuando iba a salir de este vio a Kyoko venir corriendo hacia ella. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y se subió al coche en unos segundos, estaba muy colorada, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo carmesí que la hacían adorable.

-Por favor vámonos, se nos hará tarde-dijo mientras cubría su boca, su manager hizo como se lo pidió aunque bastante extrañada por el comportamiento de la joven, Kyoko por su lado no supo cómo se había atrevido a besar a Kuon, estaba reviviendo esa escena una y otra vez, sus suaves manos cubriendo una de sus mejillas y el calor que su cuerpo desprendía-_´argg…baka, baka´_-repetía mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza-_´deja de pensar en sus suaves, cálidos y dulces labios´_- se recriminaba una y otra vez.

-Kyoko-chan…¿va todo bien?-preguntó curiosa su manager

-Eh?...etto…si…todo va maravillosamente, es un precioso día, varios proyectos se acercan a su final, todo va genial, ¿por qué no iba a ir genial?-dijo mientras se reía, lo que hizo que su manager se asustara un poco cuando su cara empezó a ponerse nuevamente roja.

-¿Será que ya has encontrado a un novio?-preguntó pícaramente, esta se puso más roja si fuera posible, la reacción de Kyoko no pasó desapercibida por Manaka que se empezó a reír-eso es muy bueno, seguro que es un hombre muy guapo

-Manaka-san no tiene nada que ver, solo somos amigos-dijo un poco nerviosa, dejaron el tema por el momento ya que estaba a punto de llegar a la sesión de fotos que tenía que hacer Kyoko y necesitaba que se tranquilizara y que su cara dejara de estar roja.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Por otro lado Kuon estaba muy contento, no sabía si su acercamiento la iba a alejar, aun así no pudo resistirse las ganas de besarla, lo sorprendió bastante que ella respondiera a su beso y no lo alejara como él pensaba, Kuon se mordió el labio inferior y se fue a terminar de vestir. Salió de su departamento a la media hora para ir a recoger a Yashiro.

-¿Ha pasado algo bueno?-preguntó el manager al subir al coche de Kuon

-Más o menos-dijo con una sonrisa brillante

-Me vas a dejar ciego si tus sonrisas suben de nivel-dijo Yashiro-seguro que si tus fans te ven así les dará un ataque al corazón-una maléfica sonrisa empezó a aparecer en los labios de Yashiro-¿será que algo pasó con Kyoko?-dijo maléficamente, vio a Kuon sonrojarse un poco-Eeeeh?...no lo puedo creer el señor caracol aquí mismo dio un paso hacia Kyoko, absolutamente impensable

-A quien llamas caracol-dijo un poco enfadado- no es muy raro que una pareja se bes…-_´mierda´_ pensó, lo dijo sin pensar y vio la cara que Yashiro puso lo que lo irritó.

-B..Besar!...Kyaaaaaaaaa-gritó felizmente-un nuevo paso hacia el amor, una rosa a la vida, una nueva pareja siiii, por fin!-el manager estaba dando brinquitos en la silla del automóvil

-Te estás empezando a parecer al presidente por la forma en la que actúas

-¡El presidente!, claro, tengo que contárselo, se pondrá muy feliz-vio a Kuon dirigirle una mirada de si-cuentas-algo-te-mato-no-es-broma, lo que paralizó al manager-b..buu…bueno tal vez no-dijo atemorizado _´en este momento´_ completó mentalmente, después de un incómodo silencio habían llegado a su locación donde tendrían una sesión fotográfica.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoko terminó su sesión fotográfica en una hora lo que le dio tiempo para llegar a LME con su manager para que cogiese algunos documentos que se le había olvidado le noche anterior, se separó de su manager y entró en una sala de música, en uno de los rincones había un precioso piano de cola negro con algunos detalles en blanco y rojo, se sentó en la banquita y presionó unas teclas, no contenta se acomodó y empezó a tocar una melodía, después de un rato cogió una de las partituras que estaban en una de las muchas estanterías que había y anotó varias notas que repitió con las claves del piano, al cabo de una media hora terminó de escribir y empezó a tocarla.

-Hmm…aquí le falta algo…-dijo para sí misma a la mitad de la canción, así que empezó a tararear y de pronto empezó a cantar

_*Navegamos por el océano de estrellas que se extiende ante nosotros_

_Suavemente vemos por las sombras de los pájaros en el suelo_

_Llevando una bonita caja rellena con recuerdos de días anteriores_

_Vamos a viajar por el mundo…_

_Cada uno de nosotros elige diferentes destinos_

_Buscando la trayectoria que va a cambiar_

_Débiles palabras en nuestro futuro_

_Aferrando ese corazón que no cambia,_

_Y hasta el día vertiginoso_

_Recordaremos siempre y volando hasta que_

_Se convierta en dulces recuerdos*_

Kyoko en ningún momento se dio cuenta que había dejado la puerta del estudio abierta, su canción se escuchó a lo largo de varios pasillos, varias personas se acercaron a ver a quien pertenecía esa preciosa voz que parecía que los encantaba y atraía, entre esas personas estaba María que parecía que iba a llorar con la canción. Cuando Kyoko terminó cogió la partitura y escucho varios aplausos provenientes de la puerta cuando miró vio a muchas personas, se sonrojó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Esa fue una preciosa canción-dijo María cuando ya se dispersaron las personas que estaban alrededor, entró en el estudio y cerró la puerta

-Muchas gracias-dijo Kyoko mientras bajaba la tapa de las claves

-Me llamo María

-Yo Kyoko, encantada-dijo ella mientras se inclinaba levemente, al decir su nombre María se quedó estática, esa persona se llamaba igual que su adorada one-sama-Te encuentras bien?-cuestionó Kyoko al verla ponerse pálida, la cogió de los hombros y la sentó en la pequeña banqueta, después rebuscó en su bolso y sacó dos botellas de agua, una se la cedió a María y la otra la destapó para beber y calmar un poco su garganta.

-Lo siento…muchas gracias-dijo después de un tiempo, Kyoko simplemente le sonrió y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza para tranquilizarla, cosa que hizo que esta empezara a llorar-lo siento….lo siento-repetía una y otra vez mientras intentaba secarse las lagrimas de los ojos, al verla llorar Kyoko la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda de la joven.

-Está bien…no te preocupes-le aseguraba en voz baja, María empezó a llorar más fuerte en los brazos de Kyoko, María se aferró a la camiseta de Kyoko fuertemente.

Al cabo de una media hora María se durmió en los brazos de Kyoko, esta miró la carita de angelito de la joven y sonrió mientras le acariciaba y limpiaba la mejilla de sus lagrimas, de pronto sintió su móvil vibrar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y respondió.

-Moshi, moshi…Kyoko desu-respondió en voz baja para no despertar a la joven de sus brazos

-Kyoko soy Manaka, tenemos que irnos en veinte minutos así que prepárate, ¿Dónde estás?

-Etto, tenemos un pequeño problema, estoy en uno de los estudios, si no me equivoco en el 15…

-Ahora mismo voy allí no te vayas- dijo antes de colgarle, al cabo de unos minutos entró en el estudio y vio a Kyoko abrazando a la joven-Kyoko, ¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó preocupada

-Shh…habla en voz baja, está durmiendo-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a María

-P…pp…per…ppero ella es…¿por qué está durmiendo entre tus brazos?-Kyoko simplemente le sonrió sin contestarle

Varias voces se escucharon por los pasillos, ellas estaba ajenas de que María había discutido con su abuelo hace una hora y se fue corriendo del despacho de este, varias personas entraron rápidamente en el estudio vestidos de guerreros africanos, el fuerte ruido había despertado a María, Manaka estaba estupefacta al ver a los hombres vestidos con pieles que vagamente cubría su cuerpo y Kyoko empezó a reír al verlos. Entre los guerreros salió uno hombre alto, vestido de rey africano al lado de él había un hombre vestido de mayordomo. El hombre vestido de rey tenía una cara muy sería, parecía estar enfadado.

-María-dijo al ver a su nieta esconderse detrás de una de sus jóvenes talentos

-No pienso ir-dijo sacando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kyoko que aún estaba riendo por el atuendo de ese hombre-así que será mejor que no te esfuerces

-María…-gritó demandante-es tu padre y tendrás que hacer lo que él te diga

-No, no iré donde se que jamás seré bienvenida, esa mujer jamás reemplazará a mi madre-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-si hace falta me iré de la mansión también, pero no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente

-¿Dónde piensas ir? Eres una mocosa todavía, no te esperes que te ayude-dijo para hacerla recapacitar

-Me da igual

-Ya está bien-dijo Kyoko al ver que la discusión iba hacia otro punto-Estáis atrayendo la atención más de lo debido-dijo mientras señalaba la puerta donde había varios empleados curioseando-Vamos María, esta noche vendrás conmigo-la cogió de la mano y salieron junto con Manaka, dejando a un muy sorprendido Lory

María acompañó a Kyoko durante todo el resto del día, eran sobre las ocho de la tarde cuando llegaron al departamento de Kyoko, cenaron y María le contó lo que había pasado, su padre se había casado hace unos seis meses y planeaba llevarla a vivir con ellos, pero esta no quería ya que esa mujer era una víbora, delante de su padre aparentaba que era una buena mujer pero cuando un día se quedaron a solas se transformó en la peor de las mujeres. Kyoko la tranquilizó y la llevó a su habitación para descansar.

Sobre las diez llamaron al timbre, cuando salió vio a Lory y Kuon en la puerta, al ver a Kuon se sonrojó, los dejó pasar y después de servirle algo de beber a sus invitados se sentó para discutir el pequeño problema entre manos.

-Siento las molestias causadas-dijo tristemente Lory-no sé qué hacer con ella.

-No hay problema, etto…Lory-san ella le tiene miedo a su madrastra, ella está dolida, es muy joven y estas cosas le afectan más que nada, usted la tiene que apoyar aunque solo sea en esto.

-Yo no quiero que se valla…pero es su padre…no puedo hacer nada-dijo mientras varias lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, sacó dos fotos de su monedero, una de María y otra de una pareja, Kyoko cogió la foto de la pareja y se quedó en shock al mirar a la mujer, tragó pesadamente _´esta mujer…´_ varias lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Kyoko dejando a un Lory con intriga y Kuon se acercó a ella y la abrazó quitándole la foto y mirándola, él ya había visto a esa mujer antes.

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Buenas minna-san!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los Reviews! Estoy suuper feliz de que os guste y que me sigáis en mis historias! Espero que estos capis os gusten tanto como los anteriores…**_

_**Chan..chan…chaan…he dejado mucha intriga en estos capis jeje…la madrastra de María, que seguramente ya os imaginareis quien es…el video de Vie Ghoul y el de Sho…y por supuesto cuando Kyoko recordará todo….**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos! Y porfis dadme una idea del video de Sho TT^TT ya que no se me ocurre que poder hacer!**_


	11. Capitulo 11

Kyoko estaba en shock esa mujer era la misma que siempre aparecía en sus pesadillas, después de un rato entre los brazos de Kuon se tranquilizó, este al verla más tranquila bajó la mirada y ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Lory estaba bastante sorprendido pero no dijo nada ya que Kuon antes de ir a casa de Kyoko le había contado que él estaba seguro que ella era su preciada prometida.

-Lory-san…si no es mucha molestia quería que María se quedara unos días conmigo, y si después ella seguirá queriendo quedarse hablaremos con su padre-dijo Kyoko aun entre los brazos de Kuon- se que le parecerá una locura ya que es su nieta y seguro querrá que ella esté con alguien que usted conoce desde más tiempo…pero yo no pienso abandonarla en un momento tan duro para ella…yo...-no pudo continuar ya que su móvil empezó a sonar, se levantó y se dirigió hasta el teléfono-discúlpeme-dijo antes de salir al balcón

-Así que estás seguro que es ella…-dijo Lory una vez que sabía que no lo oiría, dio un largo suspiro a lo que Kuon asintió-espero que pronto recuerde quien fue…sabes que mañana vendrán sus padres ¿no?...creo que será una buena oportunidad que estés allí conmigo y que sepas que es lo que le ha pasado durante todo este tiempo

Mientras tanto Kyoko estaba contestando al teléfono, vio que era Shiyuri y sabía que algo había pasado ya que querían irse de fiesta pero como ella tenía a María prefirió dejarlos irse sin ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?-dijo al contestar.

-Kyoko…es terrible-dijo mientras lloraba

-¿Dónde estás?-preguntó demandante

-Estamos en el hospital…Takano-kun fue hospitalizado

Eso dejó a Kyoko de piedra, Shiyuri le dijo en qué hospital se encontraban antes de colgar. Kyoko se fue corriendo a coger su chaqueta y luego al salón.

-Kuon, podrías quedarte a cuidar de María mientras no estoy-pidió preocupada, él al verla alterada asintió-Siento irme de improviso pero algo grave sucedió-hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo hacia el parking.

Llegó al hospital en una media hora y vio a sus compañeros sentados en la sala de espera con la ropa llena de sangre y algunos con vendajes.

-Kyoko-la llamó Nobu al verla parada delante de ellos en shock, se acercó a ella y la abrazó-lo siento…ha sido culpa mía, yo…esos tíos…intentaban abusar de una niña y no pude aguantarme…esos tíos tenían una navaja y entonces…su cuello…-sintió como Kyoko lo abrazó y empezaba a temblar entre sus brazos

-¿Cómo de grave está?-preguntó con la cara escondida entre sus brazos-se pondrá bien y podrá cantar ¿no?-dijo mientras subía una mirada esperanzadora

Al cabo de un muy tenso silencio apareció una enfermera de la sala en la que es esperaba que le dijeran si Takano se recuperaría, Kyoko corrió rápidamente hacia ella asustándola, al estar frente a ella la sujetó de los hombros y le preguntó sobre el paciente pero esa asustada y temblando le dijo que no había novedades que cuando el doctor saliese les contarían lo que necesitaban, al ser soltada por el agarre de Kyoko la enfermera huyó despavorida.

Sobre las cinco y media de la mañana el médico salió y les contó que estaba estable pero que tendría que permanecer en observación por un tiempo.

-¿Podrá volver a cantar?-preguntó directa Kyoko que se había quedado despierta junto con Yamato

-Desgraciadamente sus cuerdas vocales fueron bastante afectadas, dudo mucho que lo haga, como mucho podrá hablar sin preocuparse de perder la voz-dijo el médico-si quieren pueden pasar a la habitación-dijo mientras se retiraba dejándolos.

Kyoko fue la primera en entrar ya que Yamato le dijo que ella pronto tendría que irse a trabajar, cuando entró vio a su amigo tumbado en esa cama con varios tubos alrededor de sus brazos y una mascarilla de oxigeno, se acercó a él y le tocó lentamente la cara quitando varios mechones de pelo que le tapaban los ojos, cuando tenía su mano sobre su mejilla él abrió lentamente los ojos, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se disponía a hablar cuando ella lo abrazó y empezó a llorar sobre su hombro, Takano le estaba acariciando el cabello intentando tranquilizarla.

-Baka…-dijo entre sollozos mientras se aferraba a él-¿ahora quien será el cantante?¿no era tu sueño ser el mejor cantante que diera Japón?-Takano la separó de él y la miró a los ojos antes de apuntarla con un dedo-¿Yo?...-él asintió-¿quieres que sea la cantante?-nuevamente asintió-pp...per…pero yo no tengo buena voz…ya sabes yo no canto tan bien y …-él la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba, luego la aprisionó entre sus brazos. Al cabo de un rato la dejó irse-Está despierto, si queréis podéis entrar, yo me tengo que retirar me quedan dos horas antes de ir a trabajar.

Se despidió de todos dándoles un pequeño abrazo. Salió en camino a su casa pero antes paró en un 24h para comprar cosas para el desayuno. Cuando entró a su departamento se quedó unos momentos contra la puerta para relajarse y dejar que su cuerpo se tranquilice un poco, se dirigió a la cocina donde dejó las bolsas, luego se dirigió al salón donde encontró a Kuon dormido en el sofá, una pequeña sonrisa se alojó en sus labios al verlo tan tranquilo, mientras lo tapaba con una manta no dejaba de mirar su rostro, al terminar no pudo evitar posar sus labios sobre la mejilla del bello hombre que dormía pacíficamente en su sofá. Al rato se dirigió a su cuarto donde Maria dormía pacíficamente, sonrió y se dirigió a su armario del cual escogió varias prendas después se dirigió al baño donde se empezó a desnudar, se miró en el espejo y vio sus ojos rojos dejó salir un largo suspiro y se quitó las lentillas, se metió en la ducha donde el agua que caía era muy tibia casi fría ya que quería despejarse, al terminar se cubrió con una toalla y se aplicó un poco de crema por el cuerpo, después aplicó un colirio para los ojos que al poco tiempo volvieron a su color normal, se vistió con unos pantalones cortos negros que se ceñían a su trasero y piernas junto con una camiseta blanca con una calavera negra que tenía alrededor varias rosas rojas y amarillas, la camiseta le cubría solo un hombro dejando el otro al descubierto, dejó su pelo suelto alisándolo, su maquillaje era ahumado con los labios de color rojo, decidió no ponerse las lentillas dejando sus preciosos ojos ámbares el centro de atención.

Se dirigió a la cocina donde preparó un desayuno estilo americano rápidamente, puso la mesa y vio que Kuon se estaba levantando, así que decidió ir a despertar a Maria, para su sorpresa la joven ya se había levantado y duchado, la dejó vestirse con su uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda de color rojo con una camisa blanca y corbata negra que llevaba el escudo del instituto que lo tenía preparado sobre la cama. Al dirigirse a la sala vio a Kuon de pie se acercó a él, este le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que en breve volvía, ella se sentó en el sofá donde previamente había dormido Kuon, encendió la televisión y vio el videoclip _Prisioner_ de Fuwa Sho, ya había visto ese videoclip anteriormente, muchas veces algunos recuerdos volvían a su memoria y esta no era de menos…

"_En una de las salas había cuatro personas, tres jóvenes en una parte de la mesa una joven de cabello negro largo estaba abrazada al brazo del hombre que estaba a su izquierda mientras que ella llevaba un espeluznante traje color rosa que necesitabas gafas para que no te dañen los ojos. Los tres estaban mirando a una mujer preciosa mientras contaba sobre que iba el videoclip._

_-YO-dijo levantándose-siempre desee matar un demonio, yo haré esa parte_

_-Bueno…Kyoko-chan la verdad es que nosotros queríamos que seas la antagonista, aunque existe el riesgo que al ser la antagonista…"_

"_Un hombre vestido extravagantemente con pelo plateado largo entro en el camerino, la miró incrédula ese hombre parecía el príncipe de un mundo encantado, se acercó a ella y ella retrocedía cada vez que se acercaba, después una celosa mujer la apartó del hombre, no sabía porque pero se sentía aliviada. De pronto el hombre saca un precioso maquillaje en forma de cisne_

_-Odette-gritó feliz mientras lo sostenía entre las manos con lagrimas en los ojos"_

"_-Pero Moko-san él es un peligro para tu salud…él eventualmente te hará daño…_

_-Aun así yo estoy enamorada de él, y estaría dispuesta a tomar el riesgo de poner mi vida en peligro por él_

_Eso dejó a una pensativa Kyoko en el camerino al poco rato se miró al espejo donde vio a una mujer de pelo rubio muy largo y con ojos azules vestida con un vestido blanco"_

Esa mujer era la misma que estaba reflejada en la pantalla del televisor, mientras mataba al demonio ella lloraba por la pérdida de una amiga y a la vez por saber que la había salvado, sintió un fuerte estrujón en el corazón al tener las mismas emociones que aquel ángel que se convertía en demonio.

-Ese fue el primer videoclip protagonizado por Kyoko-san –decía uno de los presentadores- como muchos sabéis no falta mucho para la celebración del cuarto año desde que desapareció, por eso a lo largo de esta semana iremos contando y presentando trabajos realizados por esta maravillosa actriz que esperemos que vuelva pronto, yo fui uno de sus primeros fans y estoy seguro que ella no murió asi que por favor Kyoko-chan si nos estás viendo…por favor vuelve con las personas que te quieren y adoran…

Maria entró en el salón mirando alrededor en busca de Kyoko, cuando la vio sentada en el sofá se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-Gracias por dejar que me quede en tu casa

-Aquí siempre serás bienvenida-decía mientras se giraba y la atrapaba entre sus brazos-hoy te llevare al colegio y por la tarde iremos a recoger algunas de tus cosas de la casa de tu abuelo... ¿te parece bien?-susurraba indecisa en el cabello de la joven, la cual asintió

Kuon nada más entrar a su departamento empezó a quitarse la camisa para dirigirse rápidamente al baño, al cabo de unos diez o quince minutos salió con una toalla atada a su cintura y con otra sobre los hombros secándose su rubio pelo, se acercó al armario y cogió unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro y una camiseta de manga corta blanca que se amoldaba a todos sus músculos, se echó colonia la preferida de Kyoko, siempre que se la ponía ella no podía resistirse a poner su cabeza sobre sus hombros e inhalar ese aroma dejó su pelo hacia atrás con algunos mechones que le caían sobre el ojo derecho, al estar totalmente listo se dirigió al otro departamento. Cuando entró no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas abrazadas en el sofá, se acercó a ellas y les dio un tierno beso a cada una en la mejilla, Maria no tardó mucho en ir a sus brazos mientras Kyoko se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a por el zumo de naranja que había exprimido antes.

-El desayuno está listo en la mesa-dijo mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la mesa, se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó a los demás- itatakimasu-dijeron al unísono los tres-haaa, genial justo lo que necesitaba-dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa después de beber un poco de café

-Siento haberme quedado dormido-dijo apenado Kuon

-Aa…no tranquilo, hiciste muy bien pero…sabes que hay una habitación de invitados ¿no?

-Eh?...Ren-sama durmió aquí?-preguntó Maria un poco desconcertada

-Anoche recibió una llamada mientras estábamos hablando con tu abuelo y se tuvo que ir…por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió para que te fueras?

-El cantante de mi grupo terminó en el hospital después de salvar a una niña de ser violada-dijo mirando a su tostada

Kuon se quedó mirándola en silencio no sabía que decir, cuando ella lo miró su corazón se paró, esos ojos color ámbar que tanto amaba lo miraban de nuevo después de casi cuatro años lo volvían a mirar de esa manera dulce y cariñosa, esa mirada…Kami-sama no sabía desde hace cuando que echaba de menos aquellos preciosos ojos se volvieran a posar en los suyos mientras transmitían su característico calor y amor, su mano instintivamente se posó en la mejilla de Kyoko mientras su pulgar la acariciaba, sabía que estaba sonriendo aquella sonrisa que solo le pertenecía ella. Poco sabía él que aquella sonrisa hizo que Kyoko recordase los momentos de los hermanos Heel.

-Ren-sama…-llamó Maria en un intento de romper el silencio, lo consiguió después de llamarlo dos veces más-etto…el sábado que viene es el aniversario de lo que le sucedió a onee-sama y Mokonee-sama y yo queríamos ir a ese lugar y...bueno…me preguntaba si tú también quisieras ir allí

-¿Allí?-preguntó Kyoko al romper contacto visual con los ojos de Kuon

-En Hokkaido en uno de los acantilados donde el coche de mi onee-sama salió de la carretera para llevársela el océano-decía con lagrimas Maria

Kuon estaba un poco desconcertado ya que de un momento a otro la mirada de Kyoko cambió mientras miraba a Maria, su mirada era triste y apagada aun así tenía una pequeña sonrisa triste en los labios. Cogió a Kyoko del mentón y la hizo mirar dentro de sus ojos

-Has recordado algo ¿no es así?-sintió como se tensó ante la pregunta e intentaba mirar hacia otro lado.

-Yo…

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Buenas Minna-san!**

**Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que actualice…siento mucho la tardanza pero me han pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de este tiempo…muchas gracias a todos los que seguís apoyándome con vuestros comentarios. Tengo varias noticias: **

**1º…dejaré un poco el tipo M de la continuación de Sakuraliz-sama ya que estoy investigando un poco para hacerlo de una manera más tierna y romantica.**

**2º si vais a mis historias habrá una nueva en breve…quiero ver como será recibida si os gusta es posible que la haga algo larga, y si no…pues la haré un poco más corta.**

**3º voy a estar subiendo desde ahora o diariamente o a los dos días ya que muchos esperais los capítulos con ansiedad jeje XD**

**4º tengo en mente hacer más historias, de momento las estoy desarrollando poquito a poco. Si teneis alguna sugerencia o critica todo lo que se os pase por la mente por favor decídmelo, todo será para una historia mejor =) **

**Responderé a algunos Reviews que me habeis mandado!**

_**Cintia-2287: **_**gracias por todos los Reviews que me dejas en cada capítulo, para el video de Sho ya está todo pensado gracias por la sugerencia como siempre! **

__**: siento haberte hecho esperar ya está aquí el nuevo capi y el siguiente ya lo tengo por la mitad así que intentaré que mañana por la noche esté publicado!**

_**CamiLastRain**_**: mi patito muchiisiimas gracias por la idea del videoclip espero plasmarlo de la manera en la que te lo habías imaginado con algún que otro toque de parte de otra lectora! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia!teQ muxisimo!**

__**: espero que sea de tu gusto esta historia y muchas gracias por seguirme y darle como favorito!**

_**Sumireko**_**: espero que te siga gustando mis historias! El video de Reino creo que lo incluiré en el siguiente capitulo ya que necesito que lo haga antes que Sho para que haya un poco de celos.**

_**Yuukychan**_**: muchas gracias, no te preocupes Kyoko tendrá que recordar…ò.o o tal vez la haga volver a perder la memoria..hmmm…..jajaja XD no creo pero sería interesante **

_**Desi**_**: veamos, no creo para nada que seas estúpida yo el año pasado tampoco sabía que narices era pero con el tiempo me di cuenta, pues veamos el tipo K y K+ son historias que no sucede nada censurado por decirlo de una manera son historias en las cuales se intercambiaran uno que otro beso y nada más, el tipo T lleva algo más que los besos pero nada muy explicito y los tipo M pues ya es más explicito en lenguaje en general vas a encontrar violencia, lenguaje más maduro y por supuesto las formas en las que cada autor describa la forma de hacer el amor entre los personajes. En general mis historias son del tipo T con un poquito de picante aunque estoy trabajando en los tipo M recientemente.**

_**Whiteheart91**_**: siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo esta vez, pero ya no pasará mucho para la próxima actualización! Me encanta leer que disfrutas de mis historias me hace muy feliz como autora!**

_**AritzuB**_**: jaja gracias para que una historia enganche hay que poner muchos giros, aunque creo que en el próximo capitulo vas a querer matarme jeje :P **

_**Jane**_**:muchiisiiimas gracias por tu ayuda tu y mi amiga me habeis hecho el camino más fácil al pasar por el video de Sho. Siento haberme pasado tanto sin actualizar!**

**Bueno chicas y chicos de verdad siento mucho la tardanza pero ya estoy de vuelta y con muchas ideas! Mi siguiente historia se llama **_**Un matrimonio, un compromiso y una madre insatisfecha**_** ¡! Además subiré dos oneshots a lo largo de esta o la otra semana!**


	12. Capitulo 12

-Yo…-intentaba buscar una manera de huir de esa mirada que la calaban hasta los huesos, de pronto oyó el timbre-_`salvada por el timbre´_-pensó antes de huir a abrir la puerta, antes de abrir soltó un suspiro y se topó con los brazos de alguien

Kuon la conocía y muy bien, sus ojos nunca mienten cuando esconde algo sus ojos empiezan a brillar y siempre mira hacia otros lados evitando el contacto visual. María se había dado cuenta que Kyoko era su one-sama después de ver la interacción que tenía con Kuon ya que este siempre estaba con una sonrisa y ese brillo característico en los ojos cada vez que la veía.

-Kyaaaaa-se oyó un grito, lo cual hizo que Kuon se levantara rápidamente de su silla y fuera corriendo a la puerta donde se encontró a un hombre abrazando fuertemente a Kyoko-suelta…me-decía ella intentando alejarlo pero sin mucho efecto-Hiro-jii onegai…no…puedo…respirar

-Como voy a soltarte, llevas casi tres meses viviendo en Tokio y no fuiste ni siquiera a visitarme-decía mientras la abrazaba más fuerte-después de todo soy tu suegro, no sé cómo has podido hacerme esto-dijo mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito

-Otou-san suéltala-dijo un hombre alto rubio con ojos azules mientras cogía al hombre que abrazaba a Kyoko del cuello de la camisa y lo apartaba de ella, cuando los soltó Kyoko puso distancia entre ellos poniéndose al lado de Kuon, este puso su mano alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él cosa que no paso desapercibida a ninguno de los dos hombres de la puerta, el hombre rubio los miró con una sonrisa-Kyoko, he venido a cumplir mi promesa…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Shizuku y Kyo Muyamoto acababan de llegar a la ciudad de Tokio con muchas ganas de ir a visitar a su hija, aunque tendrían que esperar ya que habían llegado con el tiempo justo para llegar a LME donde tenían la reunión con Lory, desayunaron y de camino a LME vieron un gran cartel donde estaba Kyoko promocionando una barra de labios de color rojo.

-Ohh, mira, mira es mi hijita-dijo contenta Shizuku saltando en su asiento en el coche-está tan guapa, oh…mira allí hay otro-su marido simplemente sonreía al comportamiento de su esposa-es tan bella, no puedo creer que haya pasado casi cuatro años desde que la encontramos en aquella playa, nee?...será que ellos la conocían de antes y por eso nos quieren ver, será que hicimos algo malo al no ir a la policía ese día-se preguntaba mientras miraba a su marido

-Si es así, ella sabrá que pasó para que nosotros la encontrásemos esa tarde. Además si hubiésemos ido a la policía nada se hubiese resuelto ya que ella no recordaría nada-cogió la mano de su esposa y la besó-todo estará bien, lo que a mí me preocupa es que ella cambie con nosotros después de apartarla de su familia cuando la conozca-decía Kyo con una mirada triste

-Ella no hará eso, estoy segura-decía Shizuku con una sonrisa-ya casi estamos, dentro de nada veremos lo que nos prepara el futuro y sabremos a qué atenernos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lory estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su escritorio ya que casi llegaban los padres de Kyoko y Kuon estaba retrasado. Su asistente Sebastian acababa de entrar al despacho para avisar que los señores Muyamoto acababan de llegar, Lory dijo que los hiciera pasar. Con una reverencia los dos se presentaron

-Encantado de conocerlos-dijo Lory- por favor siéntanse mientras le traen algo de beber- se sentaron en uno de los sofás mientras él se sentaba en el que estaba en el lado opuesto, entre ellos había una mesa rectangular de cristal-Como ya saben quiero preguntarles algunas cosas sobre Kyoko, en l…-fue interrumpido por la puerta que fue bruscamente abierta

-Siento la tardanza-dijo Kuon con una sonrisa destellante-me entretuve un rato

-Ohh…Kuon-kun, encantado de volver a verte-decía Kyo tendiéndole la mano al joven que la cogió e hizo una pequeña reverencia- te presento a mi esposa Shizuku

-Encantada-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y ambos hicieron una reverencia y se sentaron

-Bueno ya que se conocen queremos saber cómo fue que adoptaron a Kyoko-dijo Lory mirando seriamente

-Ahh…bueno empecemos por el momento en el que la encontramos-dijo Shizuku cogiendo la mano de su esposo-hace cerca de cuatro años los dos estábamos en uno de nuestros habituales caminatas por la playa cuando la vimos en la playa, mi marido fue a ver si todavía estaba con vida, cuando lo comprobó la llevamos corriendo a nuestra casa donde llamamos a un médico para tratarla, al parecer tenía una contusión y era mejor no moverla mucho, la tuvimos en cama durante un tiempo ya que no despertaba, casi al mes de encontrarla ella despertó muy desorientada, el médico nos advirtió de esto y tuvimos cuidado de no estresarla mucho, le preguntamos si recordaba su nombre pero no estaba muy segura así que por inercia dijo Kyoko. La tuvimos en cama hasta que se recuperó ya que el médico supuso que era lo mejor que podía pasar. Durante el periodo que estuvo en cama mi marido le enseño a tocar la guitarra-dijo con una sonrisa

- Ohh, si, aprende muy rápido a las tres semanas hasta me superó en mi medio-dijo con un suspiro este, cosa que hizo sonreír a los presentes

-A los tres o cuatro meses empezamos a salir con ella para ver si recordaba alguna cosa, pero nada de eso pasó, el poco tiempo le preguntamos que si quería ir a la policía pero se negó diciendo que ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas y que no quería ser una carga para nadie en el estado en el que se encontraba y que si era una carga entonces encontraría un lugar donde vivir pero nosotros nos opusimos rotundamente ya que con el poco tiempo que pasó con nosotros ya nos había robado el corazón, poco después la adoptamos como hija nuestra.

-¿Cómo fue que decidió ingresar en la industria del entretenimiento?-preguntó Lory

-Culpa mía-contestó Kyo- veréis siempre le contaba sobre mis aventuras de estrella del rock y parece ser que a ella le pareció divertido ser una estrella, se juntó con unos chicos bastante problemáticos, pero cuando Kyoko se unió a ellos todos cambiaron, al parecer ella fue una fuente de inspiración para esos chicos-se rió a carcajadas

-Ustedes la conocían de antes no es así?-preguntó directamente Shizuku creando una atmósfera notablemente tensa, miró directamente a Kuon- Es posible que ustedes la conozcan, por eso nos llamaron ¿no es así?

-Si señora-dijo Kuon- verán nosotros…ehh…la conocí cuando ella tenía unos seis años-sonrió visualizándola delante de él-yo…por cosas del destino nos tuvimos que separar y después nos volvimos a reencontrar tras unos diez años en LME ya que ella quería vengarse de una persona que le había hecho mucho daño, nos odiamos al principio ya que no me parecía muy buena su meta en esta industria, al cabo de un tiempo nos volvimos sempai y kohai, yo me enamoré perdidamente de ella, pasaron bastante cosas que hicieron que le dijera lo que sentía por ella-dijo sonriendo, Shizuku no había apartado ningún momento la mirada del joven hombre ella se había dado cuenta de que lo que el joven decía era verdad-Disculpe que lo moleste pero es que necesito saber una cosa con mucha urgencia-dijo bastante nervioso, cosa que tanto Shizuku y Kyo notaron, ellos solamente asintieron para que procediera-Kyoko está prometida con alguien?-dijo buscando en sus miradas

-Ohh…claro que lo está-dijo Kyo con una sonrisa

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Holaa! **

**Ya se, muy corto verdad?** Solo necesitaba poner un poco de suspense jeje, seguro que muchas me diréis que como se me ocurre encontrarle un prometido! Y que estoy loca…bueno en el próximo capitulo se aclarará el supuesto prometido, además tendremos el videoclip de Vie Ghoul! *o* …sii ya estoy en ello desde hace un tiempo y espero que os guste jeje

Os quería agradecer a todos por mandarme Reviews y por vuestro apoyo todo este tiempo!

Jane: siento haber dejado esto un rato otra vez pero parece que los cuchillos me odian, eso es un hecho probado u.u` no ha pasado ni unas horas desde que escribí el capitulo anterior y al hacer algunas cosas me hinque sin querer uno en la palma de mi mano derecha…pero aunque el dolor este ahí yo no dejaré que pase tanto tiempo sin actualizar las historias! Y respecto a la otra historia tendrás que esperar jeje…soy malvada ya lo se pero una cosa que quede claro no la dejaré con Sho ni muerta! Siento decir esto a las fans de ShoxKyoko pero en mis historias nunca pasará absolutamente nada entre esos dos ya que el hilo rojo del destino de Kyoko esta junto al de Ren/Kuon, por lo menos en mi imaginación! Jeje lo dije y lo repetiré mis historias son RenxKyoko pero me va a ser difícil separar a Sho de Kyoko ¡!

Sumireko:jojojo no sabes el bombazo con la madre de Kyoko jojojo, será muy pero que muy grande además pasará algo un poco hmm…doloroso para alguna persona ya que alguien morirá…pan…paan…paaaaaannnn jeje

Yuukychan:gracias por tu apoyo…eso de que Sho sea feliz no creo que pase, bueno no con Kyoko cuanto mas lejos de ella mejor! Jaja mi querida Kyoko pasará por algunos apuros como siempre pero de una manera u otra llegara a estar con Ren ¬¬ y si no los encieroo en una habitación hasta que se cuenten todo muajaja XDD

Bueno gracias a todos nuevamente y more Reviews pliis!Os qiero mucho mis queridos seguidores!


	13. Capitulo 13

…-Kyoko está prometida con alguien?-dijo buscando en sus miradas

-Ohh…claro que lo está-dijo Kyo con una sonrisa

Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que Kuon entró en estado de shock, esperaba que no fuera cierto, ya que al rato de llegar esos dos hombres de la casa de Kyoko fue echado de la casa de esta por el hombre rubio.

-Querido…no digas cosas que pueden ser malinterpretadas-reprochó Shizuku cosa que sacó a Kuon de sus pensamientos-verán…ella lleva un anillo desde que la encontramos, así que supusimos que lo estaba-dijo aliviando a los dos hombres sentados delante de ella

-Entonces el hijo de un hombre llamado Hiro, no es el prometido de ella no?-preguntó aun un poco dudoso.

-Hiro?-preguntó Kyo, Kuon asintió-un hombre un poco más alto que Kyoko, castaño de ojos azules y muy cariñoso?-preguntó nuevamente contestada afirmativamente cosa que lo hizo reírse a carcajadas, cosa que pegó a su mujer que empezó a reírse junto con él dejando un poco extrañados a Lory y Kuon, al rato se tranquilizó un poco-Como fue que llegaste a la conclusión de que su hijo se casará con Kyoko?-preguntó antes de empezar a reírse nuevamente

-Etto…-muy avergonzado y sonrojado Kuon contestó-hoy vino a casa de Kyoko y dijo algo de que no fuera a visitar a su suegro y después su hijo apareció y dijo algo de una promesa que iba a cumplir…yo, etto…-no llegó a continuar ya que una nueva oleada de carcajadas fue servida, esta vez Lory se sumó a los dos visitantes

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el departamento de Kyoko, una pequeña batalla estaba dando lugar ya que tanto padre e hijo querían estar con Kyoko y estaban jugando a piedra, papel o tijeras desde hace media hora, mientras esa disputa se llevaba a cabo en un rincón de la sala Kyoko estaba peinando a Maria, cuando estas salieron del baño los dos hombres habían terminado todo y estaban sentados como niños buenos en el sofá del salón.

-Hiro-jii, se que estás ocupado pero necesito llevar a Maria al instituto, podeis esperarme durante media hora y discutir algo-preguntó poniendo una cara que nadie se podía negar, los dos hombres asintieron al mismo tiempo rápidamente-genial, entonces estais en vuestra casa, pero…-los miró con una mirada aterradora-ni se os ocurra meter las narices en mi cuarto-ellos empezaron a temblar juntados de las manos en un rincón del sofá- bien ya que todo está resuelto, vámonos Maria-chan-dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que la joven asintió y se dirigió a la puerta para ponerse sus zapatos al igual que Kyoko que cogió unas zapatillas negras con algunos adornos en rojo y blanco, después cogió un casco y se lo pasó a María-¿ Te parece bien si vamos con la moto?-preguntó sonriente, Maria con una gran sonrisa asintió energéticamente

Salieron del complejo de departamento rápidamente en la Ducatti, llegaron a los quince minutos atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes que estaban alrededor de la entrada. Maria se bajó y acomodó su falda antes de quitarse el casco, Kyoko vio que su pelo se había descolocado un poco así que se bajó de la moto y mientras se acercaba a ella se quitó el casco y revolvió un poco su pelo, al estar delante de Maria le acomodó el flequillo y puso dos horquillas en algunas partes donde el pelo se había soltado.

-Arigato nee-sama –dijo Maria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-De nada, mi querida imoto-chan- dijo con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, para después borrar la pequeña marca de pintalabios que había dejado- cuando termines vendré a recogerte.

-No hace falta, yo intentaré hablar con mi abuelo-dijo apenada la joven- le intentaré explicar lo que pasó y lo que siento por esa mujer-decía mientras miraba sus zapatos

-Dame un momento tu teléfono-dijo Kyoko, cosa que María se lo entregó gustosa, después de insertar algo se lo entregó- allí tienes mi numero, lo que necesites llamame, no importa la hora-dijo mientras se subía a la moto-Matta nee Maria-chan!-y se fue dejando a María, al poco rato la joven fue rodeada por sus compañeros preguntando por la chica que la trajo.

Kyoko llegó rápidamente a su departamento vio que sus visitas no se habían movido del sitio, con una sonrisa les trajo algo de beber y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-Necesitamos hablar sobre negocios-dijo seria- Hiro-jii necesito que investigues a una persona-dijo entregándole una foto

-Está hecho –dijo guardándose la foto con una sonrisa

-Kyoko, se que pronto harás tu debut como cantante, así que por favor-dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro-porfiii dejame cambiarte el look

Kyoko sonrió ante el comportamiento de su amigo.-Hablaré con mi manager para que me haga un espacio en la agenda, te llamaré esta noche si te parece bien- él asintió rápidamente

-Aun sigues negándote a mi proposición?-preguntó Hiro

-Siento no poder complacerte Hiro-jii pero mi corazón pertenece a otra persona-dijo sonriente-además se te olvida que tu hijo ya tiene un compañero-dijo hinchando sus mofletes y haciendo un pequeño mohín, cosa que hizo al hombre sonreír

Charlaron amenamente durante un tiempo antes de dirigirse cada uno a sus quehaceres.

Kyoko estaba mirando su agenda mientras su manager conducía hasta los estudios X para la filmación de uno de los videoclips.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los miembros de Vie Ghoul estaban sentados en una de las salas de espera del estudio X mientras esperaban que todo estuviese listo para empezar a grabar y para que Kyoko llegase.

-Se están tardando mucho-dijo Kiyora tirado en un sofá.

-Os podríais ir-dijo Reino bastante molesto-hoy no se os necesitará para ninguna de las escenas, solo somos necesarios Miroku y yo, así que largaros si estáis aburridos

-Ehh?...pero la chica que viene es la misma que está por los carteles de todo Tokio, está tan buena-dijo de manera pícara Kaito

-Es verdad esa mujer es tan sexy, mira-dijo enseñando Dasuku su tablet Pc, en esta salía Kyoko en traje de baño anunciando una crema solar-no me perdería conocerla en persona

De alguna manera la temperatura de la habitación había bajado notoriamente, Miroku estaba mirando atentamente a Reino que parecía que estaba celoso de algo.

-Si no quereis ser castigados por Reino será mejor que os mantengáis callados-advirtió el rubio batería

-Ohh…sii Reino-sama castíganos-dijeron los otros componentes de la banda mientras se habían puesto de rodillas delante del cantante, este tenía una mirada aterradora y una sonrisa de psicópata en el rostro que haría huir a cualquiera menos a esos tres idiotas delante de él

Cuando un leve golpe en la puerta se escuchó el ambiente había cambiado por completo, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta Miroku movia la cabeza de forma negativa al comportamiento que tenían sus compañeros que se levantaron rápidamente del suelo y se habían sentado con un aura de superioridad y realeza en los diferentes asientos, soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta dejando ver al productor, un hombre de unos 38 años de edad con pintas de gánster.

-Chicos espero que estén preparados para las escenas de hoy-decía mientras pasaba seguido de dos mujeres- os presento a Manaka-san y …-esperó a que Kyoko entrara para presentarla- Kyoko

Todos quedaron embobados al ver a Kyoko, el aura que desprendía era alucinante, una ojou-sama de pies a cabeza. Reino se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y se presentó al igual que el resto de compañeros, al cabo de un rato se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda de cristal.

-El videoclip tratará sobre un engaño amoroso-dijo antes de empezar a explicar el video, cuando terminó mando a Kyoko, Miroku y Reino a maquillaje y vestuario al resto los dejó seguirlo hasta el estudio y los sentó en unas sillas haciéndoles prometer que ninguno se movería del lugar que les fue asignado.

El primero en salir fue Reino que le hicieron llevar solo unos pantalones vaqueros azules al pasar muchas mujeres dejaron salir varios suspiros al ver el cuerpazo del cantante. El segundo fue Miroku que estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca con un chaleco negro por encima, unos pantalones vaqueros y zapatos negros, llevaba el pelo suelto con algunos mechones que le caían sobre el ojo derecho, se veía tan maduro y sofisticado, la mayoría del personal femenino no podía quitar los ojos de los dos chicos cuando se pusieron a cada lado del director mientras les decía algunas cosas sobre el rodaje.

Cuando Kyoko salió los hombres se quedaron lelos mirándola, hasta alguna que otra baba fue vista en la comisura de los labios de algunos, las mujeres estaban llenas de envidia pero aun así no podían dejar de admirar a la joven delante de ellas, iba vestida con un vestido rojo sin tirantes que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo cubierto por encaje negro que cubría hasta los hombros que se ajustaba a su figura marcando cada curva, llevaba unos zapatos negros con el tacón rodeado de piedras rojas, con algunos accesorios en color negro y rojo, el maquillaje solo lo retocaron un poco y el pelo solo le añadieron varias hondas.

-Panean seguir mirándome por mucho tiempo?-preguntó un poco fastidiada después de estar unos minutos delante del productor.

-Ohh…si claro primero haremos las escenas con Miroku para no estropear el maquillaje

Las escenas fueron bastante fáciles ya que Miroku se dejó llevar por la actuación de Kyoko todo fue bien hecho a la primera toma, cuando le tocó hacer las tomas con Reino tuvo que irse a cambiar, cuando salió llevaba un vestido sencillo gris de tirantes ajustado y con falda de volantes, su pelo fue recogido en un moño alto dejando varios mechones libres, la reacción de la gente fue igual a la anterior pero esta vez su manager atrajo la atención del director y de Reino. Las escenas con este fueron un poco más difíciles ya que había veces que en lugar de quedarse en un sitio salía corriendo tras de ella. Como las escenas habían acabado antes de tiempo decidieron aprovechar el tiempo y empezaron a grabar las escenas de todo el grupo junto, después de varias tomas en diferentes ángulos la filmación se dio por acabada, el productor decidió hacer un pequeño corto para que pudieran hacerse una idea de cómo iba a quedar el videoclip

-Ok chicos aquí está el corto-dijo mientras entraba a la sala de reuniones donde anteriormente habían estado reunidos, puso el pendrive en el portátil enganchado a una televisión grande de pantalla plana que había allí y dándole play

"_**Se veía a una hermosa mujer, ir paseando tranquilamente por la calle, ella se dirigió a un complejo de apartamentos donde con su propia llave entró a una puerta de algún departamento, se descalzó y lentamente entró por uno de los pasillos, en una de las habitaciones parecía haber movimiento, lentamente empezó a empujar una puerta que estaba entreabierta, cuando vio lo que había delante de ella el bolso que llevaba cayó al suelo alertando a la pareja que había delante de ella, su novio y una chica estaban semidesnudos en la cama, lágrimas se deslizaban sin parar por las rosadas mejillas de la joven. El chico se empezó a levantar de la cama con una mirada triste e intentó acercarse a ella pero esta simplemente negaba con la cabeza, cuando lo vio acercarse cogió el bolso y salió corriendo, el chico iba a seguirla pero cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación se paró en seco, la había perdido, lo sabía, sabía que jamás la volvería a recuperar, que no importase lo mucho que le explicara, ella jamás volvería a su lado, dio un puñetazo al marco de la puerta y cayó de rodillas cabizbajo.**_

_**Por otro lado la joven estaba llorando y corriendo sin parar hasta que en un parque sus piernas ya no daban de sí, cayó de rodillas entre los árboles, llevó sus manos al suelo y apretando la hierba intentaba controlar las lagrimas que salían sin parar de sus ojos, la joven no se había dado cuenta que alguien la había seguido, un hombre alto la cogió de los hombros y la abrazó fuertemente pasó algo de tiempo hasta que la joven se tranquilizara, ella se había dormido en los brazos de aquel hombre que se la llevó en brazos hasta un departamento.**_

_**Al levantarse la joven estaba desconcertada cuando a su lado vio a un hombre de cabellos largos rubios dormir sentado en el suelo mientras le sujetaba la mano.**_

_**El tiempo había pasado y la joven había vuelto a sonreír, su ex novio la vio tomada de la mano de otro hombre, preciosa, risueña y feliz, cuando encontró un momento en el que ella se quedó sola fue a hablar con ella, esta lo alejó dándole una cachetada fuerte, su actual novio vino corriendo cuando vio el intercambio entre ellos dos, puso sus manos alrededor de la joven y se empezaron a alejar, ella dio una última mirada hacia el joven de pelo plateado, una pequeña lagrima cayó inadvertida mientras miraba hacia adelante y ponía la cabeza en el hombro del hombre que la ayudó a pasar por todo lo malo.**_

_**El joven de pelo plateado se quedó mirando como la pareja se alejaba, empezó a llorar mientras caía de rodillas."**_

-¿Qué os ha parecido?-preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos el productor, vio que la mayoría de los integrantes de Vie Ghoul estaban con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que la manager de Kyoko

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos-dijo levantándose Kyoko-todavía nos queda mucho trabajo por hoy

Cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta Reino la cogió de la mano, en ese momento se miraron a los ojos…

"_-…M…mmi…mi hermano… eso no puede ser-decía mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos-maldita sea Reino di que no es verdad-gritaba mientras temblaba _

_-Je…no puede desmentir lo que es verdad-se oyó la voz de una mujer-medio hermanos actualmente…"_

De los ojos de Kyoko y Reino empezaron a salir lágrimas ya que él visualizó lo mismo que ella en ese momento.

-K..Kyoko-susurró el joven antes de atraparla entre sus brazos fuertemente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hola querid s mios!

Que os a parecido el videoclip?

Bueno al parecer Reino ya sabe quién es Kyoko, jeje os asusté con lo del prometido jeje lo se soy malvada pero era para hacer la historia más llevadera…la foto dada a Hiro-jii ya creo que sabeis de quien es…en el capitulo que viene o el siguiente estará el videoclip de Sho! Y dentro de nada una tragedia chan,chaan,chaaan!

Mañana intentaré subir del otro fic! Graciias por los Reviews y por el apoyo que me dais!


End file.
